El legado del rinnegan
by Mery98
Summary: La cuarta guerra termino, sin embargo la historia no. La era de un nuevo mundo ninja se avecina y nuevos enemigos aparecerán. Solo que esta vez ni Sasuke ni Naruto serán los protagonistas de esta historia. - Hokage - Interrumpió el despacho. La nombrada solo permaneció con la mirada clavada en el suelo, sabia lo que le diría el ANBU - Haruno nos traiciono. Se fue con el enemigo.
1. La calma antes de la tormenta

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia esta hecha con el fin de entretener y divertir a los lectores.

**Summary**: La cuarta guerra termino, sin embargo la historia no. La era de un nuevo mundo ninja se avecina y nuevos enemigos aparecerán. Solo que esta vez ni Sasuke ni Naruto serán los protagonistas de esta historia. - Hokage - Interrumpió el despacho. La nombrada solo permaneció con la mirada clavada en el suelo, sabia lo que le diría el ANBU - Haruno nos traiciono. Se fue con el enemigo.

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje fuerte, violencia, muerte de personajes.

**N/A: ****_¡Hola! Esta historia no es de mi creación sin embargo ah pasado a mis manos. n_n Mi querida Cele-saku, la cual es la dueña original de esta historia fue quien la creo y publico en varias paginas, no se si ya la han leído. Y sin duda esta historia es una de mis favoritas. Sin embargo ella no la continuo por algunos problemas personales u_u y fue una lastima de perdida y por lo tanto yo le eh pedido esta historia y mi querida sempai me la ah regalado con todo y personajes *.* (Llore en ese momento) n_n y aqui estoy yo ahora publicandola de nuevo._**

**_Eh decidido colocar le algunos detalles pero no son muchos n_n y espero y les guste a aquellos que aún no la han leído. :D.. Esta historia solo llego hasta el capitulo 8. Pero aqui Muaa promete seguirla y mejorarla y corregirla en todos los detalles n_n Doy mi palabraa y les prometo que no fallare y quiero darle mil gracias a mi querida Sempai cele-saku la cual ah hecho este sueño realidad *.*_**

**Capitulo 1 **

**La calma antes de la tormenta**

* * *

Las gotas de lluvia caían lentamente danzando en el aire siendo observadas por unos hermosos ojos jades que miraban con detalle tan precioso paisaje, cerro sus ojos y dejo salir un suspiro entre sus labios mientras que dejaba ver visible aquella ansiedad.

Bajo la vista de la ventana y dio medía vuelta para empezar a caminar hacía un pasillo decorado lujosamente y con cosas tradicionales, las paredes tenian pintadas unos dragones dorados y algunos que otros sellos antiguos.

Llego hasta una puerta grande de mármol qué tenía un cerezo incrustado hasta lo más alto de la puerta y bajo de este se encontraba un lobo grande blanco rodeado por un dragon onix.

Abrio la puerta con delicadeza y entro a un cuarto donde se encontraba una niña de aproximadamente unos cuatro años de edad durmiendo en una cama con sabanas de tono rosa, tenía el cabello de un color rosado pastel que le caía hasta la cintura, vestía un kimono tradicional blanco con dorado y encajes plateados.

Camino lentamente hasta dónde la niña se hallaba, cargandola de una manera delicada comenzo a caminar hacía otro pasillo más oscuro qué solo era iluminado con algunas antorchas.

La mujer vestía un kimono de batalla morado con encajes negros, su cabello rosado pastel era sujetado por una coleta que le caía hasta la cintura, su exprecion era de un tanto madura y sus ojos jades estaban rasgados y le daban toqués felinos.

Al final del pasillo se encontraba un cubría su rostro con una máscara blanca en forma de gato. No se imutuo al ver a la mujer con la niña en brazos, solo se quedo parado esperando la cercanía de la mujer.

-Nanami - Hablo por primera vez, su voz melodiosa resono por el pasillo. La nombrada se inclino.

-konone-sama -Respondio en forma de saludo y miro a la pequeña que se hallaba en brazos de Konone.

-Tienen que irse de aquí lo más antes posible - Konone deposito a su hija en brazos de Nanami y miro de reojo el final del pasillo - Ya se habran dado cuenta de que no estoy entre los del clan. Vamos. Salgan de aquí pronto.

Konone se quito un colllar, un cristal blanco en forma de una luna llena y dentro de este se hallaba un cerezo con piedras preciosas de color rosadas y rojas; se lo coloco a la pequeña dandole un beso fugas en la frente.

La encapuchada salio con la niña en brazos sin siquiera mirar a Konone que apretaba la mandibula y miraba con nostalgía la espalda de Nanami.

konone dio medía vuelta y miro con el seño fruncido el inicio del pasillo, notando la fuente de chakra que entraba de una manera sutil.

-Konone Haruno - La peli-negra que entraba movía sus caderas de una forma gatuna y relamía sus labios carmesí mientras que las afiladas garras de metal que sostenía derramaban sangre fresca. Konone se tenso.

-Runa - Su voz salio en un susurro de sorpresa que poco a poco se perdio -¿Porqué? ¿porqué nos traicionastes?

-Jajaja espere mucho para esto konone - Runa sonrio de una forma tetrica dejando visible su dentadura blanca. Empezo a hacer sellos sin dejar de mirar a konone que seguía inmovíl - Suiton Suisoha Jutsu elemento agua (Maremoto).

Grandes olas de agua se formaron en el pasillo en dirección a Konone.

-Doryuu Heki no jutsu (Muro de piedra) - Del suelo salio un muro de piedra impidiendo que las olas tocarán a Konone.

-Ahora es mi turno - Se oyó una voz detrás de Konone - ¡Rasengan!

La peli-rosa abrio los ojos cómo platos para ahogar un grito desgarrador y sentir como el rasengan chocaba contra su espalda.

* * *

Gran parte de mi vida oculte la verdad, oculte lo que soy y lo que fui; incluso mi terquedad hizo qué ocultara mi pasado e hiciera como si este jamás existió.

Pero me equivoque. Mi pasado permanecio intacto, jamas podras cambíar tu destino, esas eran las palabras de mi madre, pero no lo creo en gran parte tenía razón pero a la vez creo que si puedes cambíar tu rumbo.

¿Quien soy?

Me llamo Sakura Haruno. Nací en las fronteras del país del rayo, en la guardia seishuu.

Desde pequeña marque una diferencia en mi familia, y mi clan lo supo. Toda mi vida eh sabido que llevo dentro un demonio, y que aquel poder sirve como amenaza para las grandes naciones. Mi clan era considerado uno de los mas grandes y letales de las grandes naciones, teniamos el nombre de los ocultos, entre otros. Nosotros no pertenecíamos a ninguna aldea, no serviamos a nadien. Solo veiamos por nuestro clan y por nuestra pequeña aldea.

Nunca fui la preferida de mi padre, jamas fui como los demás niños, siempre fui torpe en mi entrenamiento, siempre estuve sola...

El día que cumplí cinco años de edad se celebro una fiesta en mi honor... La primera vez que mi clan me trataba como una igual. Sin embargo, aquel día marco mi vida.

El día 28 de Marzo a las 2:45 AM... Mi clan dejo de existir. No se si hubierón sobrevivientes. Ni siquiera se como salí viva de ahí.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo es ver la mirada de mi padre a lo lejos mientras que era decapitado, los gritos de horror, los llantos, las explosiones... Solo recuerdo haber despertado en el suelo de konoha mientras que varios ANBU me rodeaban.

Así fue como empezo mi historia como noche tras noche me atormente con mi pasado,como mis pesadillas me hundían en la oscuridad, como los recuerdos me comían lentamente. Quería huir de todo aquello.. Sin embargo no lo sabía.

Pero un día todos aquellos recuerdos... desaparecieron.

* * *

Despertó de golpe incorporándose de sentón sobre su cama, tenía pesadillas noches tras noches, aveces pensaba que era el agotamiento de las misiones que le causaban estas pesadillas. Respiro hondo y comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a su balcón, miro a lo lejos el horizonte dónde en pocas horas debería salir el sol.

Había pasado ya un año desde la derrota de akatsuki y la muerte de madara, gran parte de las cosas habían cambíado, las aldeas habían vuelto hacer las mismás, Tsunade volvio al puesto de hokage y Naruto había decidido irse a entrenar a las aldeas lejanas, para que cuando su regreso fuera ascendido como hokage de la aldea de la hoja. Junto a el, Sasuke se había marchado, despues de la derrota de madara este se había quedado e incluso la aldea lo había perdonado y había limpíado su nombre, el junto a Naruto tenían un entrenamiento fuera de la aldea que alomejor tardarían años para que ellos regresaran.

Ella ahora había superado a su maestra en medicina y jutsus, ahora ella era la encargada en la misiones de ser la medico pincipal. De hecho muchas cosas habían cambiando ya.

Se sentía agotada y con los musculos rigidos, lentamente se dirigio al baño se devistio y se metio a la regadera.

Dejo que el agua mojara cada parte de su cuerpo haciendo que un recuerdo invadiera su mente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 FLACK BLACK 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Había pasado un meses de la batalla contra madara, la aldea apenas se recupertaba de esta, tras los edificios destruidos sakura tenía que compartir derpartamento con su equipo.

Pronto se tendría que mudar ya había conseguido un departamento en las zonas centrales de la aldea, ahí se hospedaría en unos días.

Esa misma tarde llego al departamento despues de terminar su ronda en el hospital, sabía que Naruto y Sai no se encontraban, habían ido a entrenar y que Kakashi saldría con Yamato y Gai, y sasuke, bueno el jamás estaba en casa.

Entro cómo de costumbre al departamento. Miro sobre su hombro y pudo notar como todo estaba tranquilo, camino hacia su habitación mientras se iba desvistiendo. Se desnudo lentamente al llegar al baño sin embargo algo hizo que detuviera su paso en el marco de la puerta.

Sasuke estaba parado junto a su cama con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, sus penetrantes orbes negros la examinaban con detalle haciendo que su piel se erizara.

– ¿Sa-sasuke?–murmuró en un tartamudeo, sorprendida.

- ¿Esperabas a alguien más, Sakura? - Pregunto uchiha con una ceja alzada. Se acerco a ella y sonrio complacido al ver cómo esta permanecía en su lugar atonita.

Acarició con su nariz el hueco de su cuello, recorriéndolo, aspirando su aroma. Repartió varios besos a lo largo de su recorrido hasta su lóbulo, el cual mordió gentilmente. Cerró sus ojos, un estremecimiento de anticipación atravesó el cuerpo de Sakura, sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a la toalla, volviéndose sus nudillos blancos, necesitando sentir ese contacto para permanecer consciente. Un suave gemido estrangulado salió de su garganta sin poder evitarlo. Definitivamente el cuello era su punto débil.

Se colocó a su altura, colocándose entre sus piernas. Sus manos grandes y rudas hicieron a un lado la manta a la que se seguía aferrando y se apoyaron en sus rodillas. Su mirada oscura la recorrió completamente, haciéndola sentir desnuda ante él. Un suave color carmesí cubrió sus mejillas pálidas y, aún así, no agachó la cabeza, como era de esperarse. No. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?. Recien volvia a entablar un lazo de equipo con Sasuke y el venía a su habitación y ¿ella solo así se entregaba a el? Sin embargo algo cruzo por su mente dejandola totalmente en blanco. Su lengua se paseó por su labio inferior, humedeciéndolo. Este acto no pasó desapercibido para Sasuke y de un golpe estampo sus labios contra los de ella dejandose llevar por una apasionado beso.

Sus manos comenzaron a subir por sus muslos, dejando a su paso un rastro de fuego, incendiando y despertando a Sakura por completo. Permaneció estática, controlando sus propios instintos, concentrándose en reprimir los suspiros que intentaban salir por su garganta.

La apretó contra sí, haciéndole notar su erección. Besó su cuello, colando sus manos por debajo de la camisa, subiéndola, queriendo explorar más allá. Sasuke sonrió vanidoso.

Sus manos apretaron su trasero, cargándola. Las piernas torneadas de ella lo envolvieron, mientras proseguía lamiendo su piel.

Sin saber exactamente cómo lo hizo, la consiguió situar sobre la cama, quedando el de pie, observándola atentamente, devorándola con la mirada.

Sakura no llegó a comprender por qué diablos pasaba eso, sin embargo en esas sircunstancias no le importaba.

Las manos habilidosas de Sasuke le quitaron la toalla, y eso le hizo recordar que no llevaba nada más debajo. De pronto, un ataque de timidez la inundó y trató de cubrirse, sin embargo, él con su boca no se lo permitió. Jugó con uno de sus pezones, erizándolo por completo, dándole vueltas en la boca tal cual fuera un caramelo.

Lo acercó más a ella, pasando las piernas por su cintura, logrando que sus sexos se rozaran, la fricción los hizo jadear a ambos al unísono. Sasuke mordió su botón sonrosado y bajó su mano por el valle de sus senos, paseando por su abdomen plano.

La sensación de que miles de mariposas la recorrían, envolvió a Sakura. Introdujo la mano por debajo de la ropa y la acarició, masajeó su clítoris con creciente habilidad. Su intimidad palpitó con fuerza, movió sus caderas contra sus dedos mágicos, exigiendo más y una sonrisa ladina se apoderó de los labios de él. Sin embargo, él también requería atención, su miembro llegó al punto del dolor.

Las torpes manos de ella se deslizaron por su piel perlada hasta llegar a sus pantalones, bajándolos, liberándolo. Los orbes ónix se clavaron en los suyos y el deseo que vio en ellos la abrumó. Sin poder esperar durante más tiempo apartó cualquier resto de tela que aún quedara en sus cuerpos y se posicionó entre sus piernas, con su erecto pene rozando su entrada. Un gemido escapó de la boca de Sakura, no fue capaz de reprimirlo durante mucho más tiempo.

Y la penetró.

Sus ojos se llenarón de lagrimas y un grito ahogado salio de su boca. Sasuke sonrio orgulloso al comprobar que era el primero.

-Ya pasara - Atrapo sus labios volviendolo un beso salvaje y frenetico haciendo que se olvidara por completo del dolor.

Lentamente aumentó las embestidas, haciéndolas más rápidas para la satisfacción de ambos. Las uñas de ella se clavaron en su espalda, marcándolo, dejando pequeñas heridas rojas en su piel pálida y eso le gustó. Lo excito más. Y es que…la pelirrosa hacía cosas, realizaba acciones, simples gestos inocentes que para sus hormonas eran bombas atómicas, calentaba su cuerpo y lograba que por sus venas la sangre quemara.

Sus paredes estrecharon su miembro, Sakura estaba próxima al orgasmo y él iba justo detrás de ella. Los espasmos la recorrieron, arqueó la espalda cuando el clímax la inundó, gimiendo su nombre en un murmullo sensual. Sasuke se derramó dentro de ella y entonces sintió sus dientes clavarse en su cuello, allí donde su pulso latía. Lanzó al aire un grito de sorpresa, dolor mezclado con placer. Suya. Sakura era suya.

-Sakura - Su nombre sono en un susurro calido entre sus labios - ¿Quiero que seas mi novia?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 FIN FLACK BLACK 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Su relación con Sasuke era de lo mejor. Las semanas se pasaban volando y póco a poco la aldea se iba levantando aún más.

Ya habian pasado dos semanas desde la partida de Naruto y de Sasuke y desde entonces las pesadillas habian aumentado constantemente. Tsunade habia dicho que era a causa del estres y le habia otrogado ese mismo día cómo descanso.

Resoplo fastidiada y cerro la llave mientras jalaba una toalla. Pero entonces una punzada de dolor cruzo su mente haciendo que callera de rodilla.

Aldea de la arena 3:45 am.

La aldea se encontraba en completo silencio, a estas horas nadien rondaba las calles solitarías solo unos que otros ninjas de vigilancía se pasaban por lo techos cuidando la tranquilidad de los aldeanos.

En la entrada se encontraba un encapuchado con la cabeza baja, miraba desde arriba detenidamente la aldea sin perder ningún detalle.

Otro encapuchado llego junto a este posandose en cuclillas, este traía una máscara puesta en forma de aguila que ocultaba su indentidad.

-Los equipos estan colocados en los puntos que acordamos, listos para seguir su indicacion -Su voz rompio el silencio y sono como un susurro que se fue con el viento.

El encapuchado levanto su rostro para dejar ver a un hombre joven y apuesto de ojos color verdes jade, en su rostro caían unos mechones blancos que le hacían ver rasgos varoniles y maduros que lo hacían ver de unos veinte años.

-Mi querida Umiko ¿que ves aqui? -Pregunto mirando a la enmascarada.

-Una aldea común -Respondio intrigada.

-Exacto y ¿que le sucedera a esta aldea? - Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

-Sera destruida - Respondio Umiko mirando la aldea de la arena.

-Y todo este precioso paisaje se borrara del mapa - Esto ultimo lo dijo convirtiendo su sonrisa en una sadica.

En el despacho del hokage un peli-rojo se encontraba sentado tras el escritorio ordenando algunos papeles, tenía la mirada pensativa mientras miraba por la ventana.

-¿Hermoso no cree? kazekage - Gaara se movio de un veloz movimiento quedando al frente de la mujer que se hallaba recargada a la ventana, tenía la mirada perdíada en la ventana y sonreía tiernamente, vestía una falda larga con una avertura en el lado derecho de su pierna y en la parte de arriba un top morado al igual que su cabello largo sujetado en una trenza, sus ojos eran negro como la noche y brillaban como un cristal.

Gaara se sobresalto, en ningun momento pudo setir a aquella mujer. De un rapido moviemiento se paro de su asiento para darle la cara a la mujer qué nisiquiera se imutuo a su reacción.

-¿Quien eres? - Pregunto penetrantemente.

La peli-morada sonrio altaneramente y brinco hacía la afuera para que el peli-rojo la siguiera.

-Mi nombre no importa ahora Kazekage-Sama - Dijo la mujer en un tono amable.

Fruncio el seño molesto.

-Lo dire una vez más ¿cúal es tu nombre - Su mirada gelida penetro a la desconocida que rapidamente recobro la conpostura.

La peli-morada sonrio altanera dirigiendo su mirada hacía arriba, seguida por los ojos del kazekage,haciendo que este quedara en shock.

Una ave gigante de arcilla era seguida por otras más pero de diferentes tamaños. Fue como aquella vez.

-Imposible -Fue lo unico que articulo.

Deidara miro con burla al Kazekage inclinando la cabeza en forma de saludo.

-La fiesta empezo - La mujer sonrio mientras esquivaba la arena de Gaara.

-Katsu - Fue lo ultimo que oyo el peli-rojo.

Todas las aves empezaron a desplomarse por los aires callendo en los edificios y casas de los aldeanos de la arena.

En otro lado de la aldea se encontraba una peli-rubia tirada en el suelo en sangretada con heridas graves.

-¿Por qué? -Susurro.

-Mi querida temari.. No siempre confies en una persona ni aún por amor se debe confíar -Dijo un hombre de cabello rojiso y ojos color azules.

-Ren... Yo te amaba - Temari escupio sangre y miro con horror a Ren.

-Mi querida temari lo lamento tanto - Ren atraveso el cuerpo de la rubia con su katana y sonrio de una forma sadica.

En las afueras de la aldea se encontraba el mismo encapuchado pero con una mujer de ojos color verdes y cara fina con exprecion madura, su cabello era largo y ondulado de un color rosado fuerte, casi rojiso.

-Mmm sean demorado mucho - Mascullo la femina.

-Kiro-Chan no los culpes. Son novatos.

La oji-jade fruncio el ceño en forma molesta.

-Me encargare yo misma - Cerro sus parpados y en el momento de abrirlos estos ya no eran de un hermoso color jade si no de un azul bajo con circulos - Kuchiyose no jutsu (Jutsu de invocación).

En una nube gigante de humo aparecio una pantera negra de ojos cafeces que gruñía de una forma agresiva.

-koratzu - Kirome levanto una mano en forma de orden.

La pantera volteo e inclino la cabeza.

-A sus oredenes kirome-sama - Respondio en gruñidos.

-Es hora de acabar con esto - Kirome subio d eun salto al lomo de koratzu y unio ambas manos como si estuviera resando.

-Mmm siempre por el lado rapido Kirome - Mumuro el encapuchado.

- Tengo mis maneras de trabajar Takeshi - Respondio kirome.

Takeshi sonrio altaneramente mientras observaba como los edificios caían uno por uno.

En la aldea de hoja las personas ya habían empezado a salir a las calles y los puestos empezarón a abrir poco a poco.

Una peli-rosa de cabello corto hasta los hombros se encontraba sentada en el barandal de su ventana mientras pensaba sobre su futuro.

Sus pensamiento fueron interrunpidos por un anbu que se poso de cuclillas frente a ella.

-Haruno, la godaime hokage desea verla ahora mismo.

Antes estas palabras el anbu desaparecio en una nube de humo.

La peli-rosa sin más que pensar salto por la ventana en direccion a la oficina de la quinta.

En el despacho de la hokage una mujer rubía y ojos castaños se encontraba sentada tras el escritorio observando unos papeles del pais de la niebla, tenía muchas solicitudes sobre amenazas a la nación del fuego por parte de naciones lejanas y la niebla se encontraba en la misma situación e insistian la ayuda de konoha.

Dio un suspiro de cansancio mientras giro su vista hacía la ventana donde ya hacía sentada una peli-rosa de mirada sería que la veía detenidamente para despues sonreir de una forma amable.

-¿Me mando a llamar Tsunade-Sama? - Pregunto con una reverencía.

-Si Sakura, tienes una misión - Respondio mirando de nuevo el papeleo.

-¿De que trata? - Pregunto impaciente.

-Hace una hora recibimos un informe de emergencia por parte de la aldea de la arena - La rubia suspiro - Anoche la aldea fue atacada por ninjas de alto rango y la aldea quedo hecha pedazos. Alparecer fue una estrategia planeada con detalle, varios de los enemigos eran de la misma aldea y sabian bien en cada paso del kazekage, el cúal era su objetivo.

-¿Le hicieron algo a Gaara? - Pregunto la peli-rosa alarmada.

-No, Gaara tuvo una batalla con una de ellos pero salio victorioso ya que recibio apoyo de kankuro y varios de sus ninjas - Tsunade miro a sakura - Tienes que presentarte en suna lo más rapido posible, hay muchos heridos. Sales hoy mismo lo más antes posible.

-Entendido.

-Pero te advierto que tengas cuidado el equipo de Shikamaru y Gai junto a kakashi andan rodeando las fronteras siguiendo a los ninjas que atacaron la aldea ya que por alguna razón estos siguen ahí.

-De acuerdo partire inmedíantamente Tsunade-Sama - Dijo antes de saltar por la ventana.

-Buena suerte sakura - Tsunade miro la espalda de su alumna y estrujo fuerte el papel ganador de lotería que sostenia en su mano.

En las fronteras del país del viento.

Un grupo de ninjas corrían entre los arboles apresuradamente mientras eran seguidos por otros ninjas de la misma aldea.

-Divindanse al norte - Ordeno el Hatake.

Los demás siguierón sus ordenes y empezaron a alejarse del lugar.

-¿Qué buscaran aqui? - Pregunto la Yamanaka tomando un kunai.

-No lose ino pero no creo que sea nada bueno - Respondio Kakashi.

En el lado norte los ninjas que iban en esa dirección fueron arrojados al suelo por una ventiscas de aire que salio de la nada.

-Estan usando jutsus de viento no nos dejaran avanzar - Grito Tenten escondida detras de un árbol.

-Los eliminare como a unas cucarahas - Grito una mujer en cuclillas arriba de un árbol de cabello color verde y ojos igual a este - Kami jigoku -Murmuro inhalando aire con chakra para despues lanzarlo de un soplido hasta donde se encontrabn los de la hoja.

-Mi acto final - Sonrio altanera - Kaze owari no jutsu (Futon definitivo) - inhalo chakra mezclado con aire para lanzar esferas de chakra y viento, arrastrando a los ninjas de la hoja.

-Eso es suficiente kokoha, hora de irnos - Mumuro Umiko saliendo de entre las sombras, su cabellera negra corta se sarandeaba con el aire y sus ojos grises daban un aire de superiorirdad ante el oponente.

Sakura había llegado a las fronteras del país del viento y se hallaba junto a un rio sin embargo algo llamo sua tención, Cerca de ahí se sentian chakras potentes acercandose hacía donde ella se encontraba.

La peli-rosa empezo acelerar el paso hasta detenerse en la rama de un arbol y quedar viendo en direccion a los campos de batalla donde se encontraban los de la hoja.

Shikamaru se encontraba enterrado en la tierra con solo la cabeza de fuera, mientras que el ninja copía tenía una fuerte batalla contra unos encapuchados.

Los demás peleaban con una peli-morada que era experta en tecnicas ilusorías y que sonreia burlona.

Pero entonces su mirada se poso en unos ojos jade que la miraban con destello y sorpresa desde el otro lado del prado, una peli-rosa de cabello largo y ondulado de aproximadamente unos 19 años miraba detenidamente con los ojos en shock a la kunoichi de la hoja. Esa mujer vestía un kimono de seda de batalla color verde agua con blanco y traía una capa negra sobre esta.

Sakura pudo sentir como la sangre le recorría por sus venas y sintio un impulso de adrenalina, a la vez no supo expresar que era eso que sentía al ver a aquella mujer posada en la rama del árbol, mirandola detenidamente. Ella era identica a ella pero en versión madura.

Sintio como sus ojos ardían de una manera abrazadora. Y entonces todo paso a cámara lenta.

* * *

**_:D ¿Como estuvo?_**

**_Fantástica cierto. n_n_**

**_Dejen sus comentarios y opiniones._**

**_Mejorare y corregiré todo lo que haya hecho mal. Dettebayo n_n_**

**_Bueno eso es todo n_n_**

**_Gracias por leer._**

**_Saludos._**


	2. Fisuras

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**1.- Nagato jamás formo parte de akatsuki.**_

_**2.-Yahiko (Pain) no murió, cambie esa parte de la historia. Y el fue el que se integro en akatsuki.**_

_**3.- Kazahaya es una organización secreta que servia al Clan Haruno.**_

* * *

_**Fisuras**_

Una niña de aproximadamente cuatro años corría por un pasillo angosto, vestía un kimono sencillo azul el cual se hallaba todo empapado.

-¡Sakura-chan! - Grito una anciana de cansado, corría llena de jabón el cual le escurría de su elegante kimono verde y su elegante peinado se hallaba un tanto revuelto - ¡Detente Sakura-chan! ¡Debes tomar tu baño!

La pequeña giro a la derecha donde ya hacia una gran puerta semiabierta que daba acceso a un gran jardín o más bien a un gran campo de entrenamiento.

-¡Sakura-chan! no entres ahí - Grito la anciana tratando de alcanzar a la niña.

La pequeña detuvo su paso, sus orbes verdes observaron al hombre de test morena y cuerpo fornido que se hallaba en el centro del jardín, portaba un kimono sencillo de un colo negro, su cabello rojo largo el cual era sujetado por una coleta alta, caía sobre sus hombros. Justo a un lado del hombre un niño de once años ya hacia de rodillas tratando de normalizar su respiración. Su cabello rojizo se hallaba revuelto, sus ropas estaban sucias y en su rostro se notaba la determinación y el agotamiento.

-Una vez más Yahiko - Hablo de una forma autoritaria el hombre peli-rojo, cruzandose de brazos y mirando a Yahiko que se incorporaba de una forma lenta. Yahiko empezo a hacer sellos con las manos mientras que tomaba aire por la boca.

-Katon Kaidan no justu - Yahiko soplo y varias rafagas de aire se tranformaban en rayos de fuego que chocarón contra un tronco de madera que ya hacia en medio del lugar, consumiendolo al instante.

-Hmp, una vez más - Solto Kenji mirando a Yahiko el cual respiraba agitadamente.

Sakura cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y dio dos pasos al frente. Su mirada se poso en Yahiko el cual caia de rodillas por el agotamiento. -Vuelve a intentarlo - Volvió a oir a Kenji.

-¿De nuevo aquí ?- Hablo una voz gélida y casi en susurro, un niño de diez años, cabello color blanco y unos orbes jades, vestía la típica ropa de entrenamiento, miro a la pequeña y agrego - Este es un campo de entrenamiento Sakura, a papá no le agrada que vengas. Es peligroso.

-Lo lamento Takeshi-kun - Respondio en un murmullo.

-¿Que hace ella aquí? - En la puerta por donde ella habia entrado tres niños se hallaban parados, el primero era uno como de once años, su cabello rojizo caia hasta sus hombros de una manera rebelde, sus ojos eran de un cafe oscuro los cuales estan opacos, su ropa era la misma que la de Takeshi solo que en color negra. Junto a el un niño de cabello rubio rebelde y orbes jades miraba de forma burlona a Sakura, su ropa era un kimono sencillo color azul y en su mano derecha llevaba una katana. Por ultimo junto a ellos dos, una niña de nueve años se hallaba posada junto al marco de la puerta, sus cabellos rosas de un tono rojiso se hallaban revueltos y caian de forma desordenada en su frente, vestia un kimono morado sencillo de combate, sus orbes verdes mirarón a la pequeña y una leve mueca se formo en sus labios.

-Nagato - Takeshi miro por el rabillo de su ojos izquierdo a su hermano mayor el cual caminaba de una forma firme hacia ellos. Dio un paso a la derecha y giro su cuerpo por completo - Sakura ya se va.

Sakura movio nerviosamente sus manos y miro en dirección hacia la puerta ignorando las dos miradas sobre ella.

-Esta estrictamente prohibido que ella entre aquí - Hablo por primera vez la peli-rosa mayor, colo una mano sobre su cintura y perforo a Sakura con la mirada - Ya es tarde para que te marches. Deberia enseñarte las reglas.

-Kirome - La nombro Nagato autoritariamente - ¿Que pretendes?

La nombrada no respondio. Sonrio de medio lado y coloco su mano sobre el cuchillo que cargaba en su cintura.

-Ahora sabras por que esta prohibido que entres a este lugar.

-Kirome - Volvió a sentenciar Nagato. Ella lo ignoro. Mientras a lo lejos se podía oir las voz y el sonido de Kenji y de Yahiko al practicar su tecnica. - Lo haces mál. ¡Vuelve a intentarlo! - Grito Kenji.

-Ella se lo busco - El rubio sonrio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Cierra la boca Rey - Takeshi camino posandose a un costado de Kirome - Deja esto ya Kirome.

La peli-rosa desenvaino el cuchillo y dio un paso al frente chocando su hombro contra el de Takeshi el cual permanecio firme. Rey sonrio.

-Kirome - Levanto la vista topandose con el Rinnegan de Nagato el cual permanecia en el mismo lugar con el rostro de advertencia. Kirome se tenso. Volvio a guardar su cuchillo y fruncio el seño.

-Es mejor que te largues Sakura o para la proxima no me detendre - Murmuro Kirome.

Sakura miraba petrificada a su hermana, temblaba y sentía las lagrimas resbalar por sus mejillas. Estaba aterrada, Kirome habia estado apunto de hacerle daño.. Y entonces sintió como un liquido tibio resbalaba por su entrepierna.

-Valla, eso si es tener miedo - Mumuro burlon Rey. Kirome sonrio burlona - Largo de aquí mocosa, vete a dar un baño.

Sakura permaneció en su sitio, cerro sus parpados y empezo a llorar. -Vuelve a intentarlo - Grito Kenji. Ante eso Sakura reacciono y dió media vuelta empezando a huir del lugar, tapandose la vista mientras soltaba los sollozos.

-¡Demonios, Sakura! - Grito Takeshi.

Sakura abrió los ojos, entonces lo noto, había corrido en la dirección equivocada. Las grandes llamas venían hacia ella, el rojo del fuego se reflejo en sus orbes jade. ¡Ya era tarde!

* * *

Calor, sentía mucha calor, sentía el cuerpo entumecido, sentía que la cabeza le estallaría en cualquier momento. Dolor, su pecho le dolía como si la huvieran golpeado un millón de veces. Todo estaba oscuro, no había luz y ella no podía recordar nada. Entonces noto voces. Se oían más fuertes, más claras, más familiares...

-Fue una fuerte caida eso es todo - Hablo una voz firme.

-¿Cúando despertara? -Pregunto con un tono de preocupación una segunda voz más delicada - Ya han pasado 18 horas, eso no es normal.

-No tardara mucho en que recupere el conocimiento -Respondió la primera voz - ¿Como esta Kakashi?

-Le cambie las vendas hace un par de horas Tsunade-sama, las heridas sanan poco a poco - Respondio con la voz apagada - Por cierto Tsunade-sama, Hyuaga Neji ya esta recuperado. Ahora mismo se encuentra en interrogatorio junto con Inuzuka Kiba.

-Era de esperarse. ¿Y Yamato? ¿Donde esta? - Pregunto Tsunade cruzandose de brazos.

-Se encuentra en su casa ahora mismo, se dio de alta hace 4 horas y ya fue interrogado.

-Llamalo a mi oficina en una hora Shizune. Tengo cosas que hacer, encargate de Sakura.

Entonces se oyo la puerta cerrarse.. Y ya no se oía nada. De pronto todo volvió a estar oscuro.

Algunas imagenes comenzaron a invadir su mente, pasaban como ráfagas confusas, algunas borrosas, algunas visibles y otras muy confusas tanto como si aquello fuera un sueño. La realidad no estaba presente. Todo sus recuerdos empezaron a tomar forma, del futuro hacia el pasado. Recordo su ultima misión, su ultima visita a la torre hokage, su ultima pesadilla, Konoha, la sonrisa de Naruto, a sus amigos, a Sasuke, los besos que le daba, las miradas que le dedicaba, recordo la cuarta guerra, Akatsuki, el equipo 7, sus misiones, sus viajes, sus batallas, su amistad con Ino, su amor hacia Sasuke, el lazo hacia Naruto, la academia ninja,Tsunade, los exámenes chunin, las pruebas jounin, la muerte de Sasori y la abuela Chiyo, la última mirada de Sasuke. Recordo su infancia... tan borrosa, tan vivida, tan confusa y tan pegada a una fantasía lejana.

Aquellos recuerdos estaba mezclados entre la realidad y sus sueños, entre la fantasía y la mentira. Entonces entre la oscuridad ejercio ella, tan pura y delicada. Su hermoso y elegante kimono de seda blanco se moldeaba delicadamente a su cuerpo, sus cabellos rosa pastel caian en caideles en su rostro de porcelana, sus orbes de un color jade casi hipnotizante y aquella sonrisa de angel tan reluciente. Se hallaba de rodillas con los brazos extendidos.

-Sakura, mi pequeña Sakura - Su voz retumbo como pequeñas campanillas y la hizo sentir segura - Tan delicada como un cerezo. Ven mi niña, ya no hay peligro.

Camino hacia ella. Camino temerosa que aquel reflejo calido desapareciera.

-¿Quien eres? - Hablo en murmullo.

La mujer sonrio, aquello hizo que una ola de calor llegara a ella.

-Todo estara bien mi pequeña, yo te protegere de ellos. Solo tienes que encontrarme. No tengas miedo, no te sucedera nada malo. Yo cuidare de ti.

-Cuidarme ¿de quien? - El ambiente cambio - Una rafaga de aire helado turbulento invadeo el lugar, Sakura titubeo.

-Kazahaya - Los ojos de la mujer fuerón cubiertos por una capa de terror, de la nada una bruma negra ejerció y de ella varias sombras.

Sakura se petrifico, una sombra negra se hallaba frente a ella a unos centimetros, el roce de la palma tocaba su frente, su cuerpo no respondia y una sensación de miedo se apoderaba de ella.

-Te encontre - Entonces Sakura gritó de terror, trató de escapar, pero fue demasiado tarde. Sólo sintió como el dolor le invadía la cabeza y una energía quemante la arrastraba a una brutal desesperación. Entonces sintió como el alma se escapaba de su cuerpo.

* * *

La quinta miro sobre su hombro al Hatake el cual permanecia en su lugar con la tipica expresión seria y despreocupada. Shizune mordio la parte superior de su labio y dejo los reportes sobre el escritorio.

-Ibiki no esta seguro de las palabras del Hyuga por lo tanto pasara a mano de Inochi Yamanaka, sin embargo el relato de Inuzuka es el mismo que el de Neji. Hay dos posibles causas, que hallan confundido a Sakura en la exploción o que enrealidad la Kazahaya era ella - Tsunade enarco una ceja y pozo sus manos sobre el escritorio, Kakashi solo miro su expreción.

-No estoy segura de aquello Kakashi, no hay probabilidades de que fuera ella, además cualquiera podria averse confundido y más en una exploción.

-Estamos hablando de un portador del Byukugan y de un Inuzuka, Neji la vio y Kiba percibio ese aroma diferente, no era Sakura - Kakashi endureció su expreción - Tsunade-sama, usted y yo sabemos bien que era ella.

La rubia no respondio, simplemente miro la puerta con la expreción dura.

-Si eso es verdad Tsunade-sama, es posible de que ella halla visto a Sakura-chan -Shizune miro con preocupación a la rubia.

-Shizune tiene razón, es posible que la halla visto.

-¡Silencio! - Tsunade exploto - Nada de eso es verdad. Sea lo que sea estoy segura que el Hyuga se equivoco. No es posible que fuera ella. Hace tiempo que esta muerta y es mejor que se olviden de esa idea - La quinta apreto la mandibula y tomo una bocada de aire - Necesito meditar las cosas, Shizune traime los demás reportes..

Shizune asintió y dio media vuelta para salir del despacho. El Hatake permaneció serio mirando el semblante de la rubia.

-Espero y tenga razón Hokage - Kakashi dio media vuelta deteniendose en el marco de la puerta - De todos modos, esperemos la llegada de Kazahaya - Dijo empezando a caminar.

-Kakashi - La voz de la rubia lo detubo - Mantente cerca de Sakura. Es una orden.

-Tsunade-sama, sabe que si Hyuaga revela ante el consejo lo que vio mandaran a llamar a Sakura - La rubia se tenso - Y las cosas se saldran de control.

-Lo unico que quiero es protegerla.

-Lamento lo que le dire, sin embargo usted no protege nada. Solamente oculta una joya que a usted y a la villa no nos pertenece y los dueños vendran por ella.

-Trate de hacer lo mejor.

-Ya es tiempo de que la verdad se sepa.. No la ocultaremos para siempre. Es mejor que tome una desición lo antes posible antes de que el consejo decida.

Sin más el ninja copía salio dejando a una muy malhumorada Hokage. Sin embargo su enfado fue interrumpudido en cuanto Shizune entro corriendo alterada al despacho.

-¡Tsunade-sama! el consejo ha solicitado una reunión con todos los ninjas de alto rango de la aldea y con la hokage para referirse al caso del ataque a Suna y el atentado con nuestros ninjas. - Shizune trago saliva en seco - Y si es así, pueden acusar a Sakura de traición.

* * *

Callo de rodillas con la mirada clavada en el piso, la sangre escurria lentamente hasta caer en el suelo del hospital, miro horrorizada sus blancas manos manchadas de carmesi, el corazón le palpitaba freneticamente y aquel cosquilleo en sus parpados se hacia cada vez más agudo hasta volverse doloroso.

Un grito de dolor salio de sus labios al momento que aquella marca desconocida se apoderaba de su cuerpo manchando su piel, la sangre empezaba a brotar como lagrimas de su ojo izquierdo, el dolor era inmenso, sentía la sangre hervir en sus venas, aquel liquido quemante se expandia cada vez más y más.

Entonces la puerta se abrio, entro una mujer de estatura baja, traía el vestuario tipico de las enfermeras, sus cabellos verde estaban sujetados en una coleta baja que caía sobre su espalda. Sus orbes verdes aguas mirarón a la kunoichi y una leve mueca se formo en sus labios rosas.

Sakura no hablo, el aire se iba de su cuerpo y la respiració empezaba a fallarle. Todo se volvía negro cada vez y el dolor se intensificaba.

Unas manos frias tocarón su rostro palido, y entre los recuerdos de su mente una voz le susurro en su oído - Todo estara bien, Sakura-sama - Y entonces ya no oyo nada.

* * *

El halcón se poso en el barandal de aquel lugar, el viento frio de la noche soplaba de una manera tranquila y la luna brillaba en su más alto punto. Dentro de las cortinas de seda salió un apuesto joven de cabellos rubio, largo y algo revueltos, sus facciones eran maduras y varoniles, sus marcas en forma de bigotes le daban toques zorrunos. Traía su torso descubierto por lo que dejaba ver su piel bronceada y bien marcada. Sus orbes azules se posarón en el halcón y una sonrisa ladina se pozo en el. Detras de el salio una mujer solo cubierta por una sabana blanca que tapaba su desnudez, su cabellos castaño alborotado y sus orbes negros mirarón al hombre. Lo abrazo por la espalda y una sonrisa picara la adorno.

El rubio tomo el pergamino que el halcón portaba, entonces leyo en vóz alta.

_**Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke.**_

_**Se les informa que por medio del consejo de Konoha se les solicita de su presencia **_

_**lo antes posible para estar presentes en la junta que se llevara acabo el día 28 de marzo**__._

_**Donde estaran presentes los ninjas de más alto rango de la aldea, acompañados de**_

_**nuestra Godaime Hokage.**_

_**Atte: El consejo de Konoha.**_

-¿El consejo? - Naruto alzo una ceja - Para que demonios nos querra. Debo avisarle al Teme, la junta sera en cinco días y el viaje hasta haya sera de cuatro, tsk.

-Mmm, Naruto-kun tu y yo tenemos que terminar lo que empezamos - Mumuro seductora la castaña.

El rubio sonrio picaro.

-Ademas, Sasuke-kun debe estar muy ocupado con Yuki, es mejor no molestarlos - Sin más la peli-castaña dejo caer la sabana al suelo quedando desnuda frente al rubio.

* * *

Oscuras eran las esquinas de aquel corredor, aquellos signos dibujados en las paredes daban una sensación abrumadora. Entre la oscuridad egercía una sombra que se movia de una forma ágil y sutil. Su andar era lento y delicado, como una doncella.

Detrás de ella una figura formida caminaba de una forma rapida, una larga capa negra caía sobre sus hombros ocultando su vestimenta, sus cabellos rubios caían sobre su espalda. Frente a ellos una gran puerta de madera fue abierta, haciendo un ruido chirriante al momento. Dentro las maquinas y algunas posiones se apoderaban del lugar, lo que se prodia decir ser un laboratorio.

En medio de aquella habitación once contenedores con un liquido extraño se hallaban habitados por unos cuerpos desnudos que ya hacian inconcientes con una camara de aire.

Frente aquellos contenedores tres siluetas masculinas se hallaban de pie, la oscuridad los ocultaba por completo como si fuera parte de ellos. Deidara hizo una leve reberencia. kirome permaneció firme.

-¿Donde esta? - Aquella voz fria, penetrante y gelida perteneciente al más alto de los tres hombres, sono en un susurro que helo la sangre de Deidara. Kirome entrecerro los ojos.

-En la nación del fuego, en konogakure - Kirome se cruzo de brazos - Ahora mismo estan varios de mis subordinados infiltrandose en esa aldea. Esta bajo el cuidado de la quinta Hokage... Lady-Tsunade.

Entonces los tres hombres abrieron sus ojos con el Rinnegan brillando en ellos.

-Prepara a Kazahaya - Susurro - Visitaremos Konoha.

* * *

**Lamento la demora D: Falta de inspiración. :$**

**El tercer capitulo sera largo :D lo aseguro.**

**Aww muchisimas gracias por todos sus rewies *-* enserio..! **

**Ellos fueron los que me inspiraron a seguir :$**

**Bueno ¿que les pareció?**

**Hahahaha :3**

**En el tercer capitulo empezara lo picante O:**

**Bueno eso es todo..!**

**Dejen mas rewies que esos son lo que me inspiran :$**

**Los quiero ;) Muaack..! **

**Saludos..!**


	3. Momentos cruciales

**ACLARACIONES: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto sempai :) Algunos personajes nuevos que saldran en esta historia son propiedad mia.**

* * *

**¡Cuenta Regresiva, viejos enemigos!**

En las afuera, lejos de las tierras del fuego. Detrás de una cascada, una cueva abrazada por la oscuridad y hostigada por pequeñas luciérnagas a su alrededor, tan vieja y lúgubre. Una gota de rocío cayó sonando como eco en todo el lugar. Unas sombras iluminadas por las luciérnagas se dibujaban en todo el lugar.

Siete siluetas encapuchadas se hallaban de rodillas, frente a ellos más atrás, rodeados por las penumbras se encontraban tres siluetas masculinas. A un costado una esbelta mujer, cabellera sedosa de un tono pastel y unos hermosos orbes jade que miraban con frialdad, arropada con un escotado y sedoso kimono que se arrastraba garbadamente por el suelo rocoso de aquella cueva, en cada costado de ella dos siluetas masculinas la flaqueaban, Deidara y Ren.

-Arai - La voz gélida, fría y áspera. Al decir estas palabras, los individuos se irguieron más y algunos… Entre la oscuridad, un hombre de cabellera roja la cual caía hasta sus hombros ejerció de la oscuridad, sus orbes azules brillaban de una manera gélida con el Rinnegan encendido, su piel era de un tono bronceado y de un cuerpo bien proporcionado y corpulento. Vestía con una capa negra la cual lo cubría por completo, en su espalda dos circulo blanco entre lazados se hallaba dibujado - Tu seras el líder de esta misión. Después de tanto tiempo..

-Si, Nagato-sempai si, por años, entonces ¡A por ella! - Hablo una voz chillona y juguetona entre las penumbras.

-Shhhh! ¡Calla, Baka!... Aun no termina… -le grita otra voz imberbe, pero femenina.

-¡Guarden silenció! - Hablo una voz más suave y ronca, entre las sombras otra silueta salio, con su típica expresión sombría y aquella sonrisa torcida que lo caracterizaba. Unos pocos centímetros más bajo que Nagato, de cabellera rebelde y de color rubia. Ojos medio rasgados de un intenso azul debido al Rinnegan. Tenia un rostro varonil, hermoso y delicado. Piel morena y cuerpo bien torneado, su vestimenta era la misma que la de Nagato.

-¡Rey-san disculpe los! - Hablo una voz femenina.

Los ojos de cada extraño no eran invisibles a la oscuridad, solamente de aquellos tres hombres que mantenían el Rinnegan encendido.

-Nuestra hora a llegado -Un hombre más o menos la misma estatura que Rey, cabello corto de un color blanco casi plateado, sus ojos rasgados y color azules debido al Rinnegan brillaban con frialdad, facciones bellas. Su rostro frío y varonil, su cuerpo torneado y marcado, vestía la misma capa que los otros dos - Kazahaya se levanta cada vez más.

-Takeshi - Kirome abrió sus parpados que hasta hace un momento eran verdes, ahora destellaban con el Rinnegan, el peli-blanco la miro.

-Después de tanto tiempo, el proyecto se llevara acabo - Nagato miro a cada uno de los presentes.

-¿Donde es nuestra misión? ¿A donde debemos ir exactamente? - Dijo una voz varonil y sosegada, mas algo temblorosa.

-A donde las hojas caen y el fuego arde con fiereza - El Rinnegan de Nagato brillo con furia.

-Konoha… - Añadió una voz vetusta llena de rencor e ironía.

-Vallan por ella...

* * *

Miro una vez más la marca sobre su abdomen, cubría gran parte de su estomago, se formaba alrededor de su ombligo con aquellos símbolos difíciles de descifrar. Recordó el sello de Naruto, su ceño se frunció y su semblante se tensó. Había despertado hace dos horas, había despertado con aquella marca en su abdomen. Enfoco su vista en el espejo del baño, sus ojos verdes sostenían un brillo especial, un brillo misterioso, y por una razón ese brillo le recordó a alguien. Mio sobre su frente el símbolo que se formaba aún costado, como un triangulo. Esa mañana había despertado con el cuerpo hecho polvo, la mente en blanco y aquellas dos marcas extrañas.

Cerro sus parpados fuertemente, trato de tomar aire por la boca y de recordar lo ocurrido aquel día en su misión hacía Suna, pero todo estaba en blanco, no había nada que recordar. Ahora se hallaba en el baño del hospital tratando de recordar lo ocurrido y por que se sentía extraña, por que la razón de esas marcas. Entre sus recuerdos había una mujer, no muy visible, la imagen era borrosa, solo lograba ver el reflejo de su cabellera verde y sus ojos del mismo color, ella se acerco a ella y le susurraba unas palabras que en ese momento no recordaba.

Ese recuerdo era tan borroso que no sabía si era verdad o solo un sueño. Suspiro pesadamente y abrió el grifo de la llave, se mojo su cara tratando de tranquilizar su angustia y preocupación. El agua helada se sintió tan bien, que todo se aclaro por un momento. Tomo entre sus manos el collar del primer Hokage, el collar que Naruto le había dado el día que se fue en señal de que lo cuidara hasta su regreso. Se sentía frustrada, enojada y confundida al mismo tiempo, algo ocurría, sentía que algo no encajaba en todo eso.

Entonces volvieron, como ráfagas confusas y turbulentas, el dolor se aprisiono de ella, sintió la sensación como si alguien estuviese estrujando su cerebro, quiso gritar sin embargo ningún sonido salio de su boca. Las imágenes iban y venían en su cabeza. El aire empezó a faltar en sus pulmones, las lagrimas empezaron a brotar, su cuerpo empezó a temblar, cerro sus parpados mientras clavaba la vista en el lava manos en el cual se sostuvo para no caer; todo se volvió negro, y entre aquella oscuridad un reflejo blanco se formo, dándole forma a un columpio.

Una pequeña de cuatro años mecía su cuerpo sobre un columpio, su cuerpo se mecía con este al igual que sus mechones rosas que cubrían casi todo su hermoso y angelical rostro. Sus orbes jades estaban clavados en un grupo de niños al parecer de su edad, que jugaban del otro lado del patio.

Un encapuchado con una mascara color blanca en forma de gato apareció en una nube de humo junto a ella, la pequeña ni siquiera la miro.

-Nanami-san, ¿por que no puedo jugar como ellos? - La pequeña hizo un leve puchero y miro triste al encapuchado.

-Sakura-sama, usted es especial y bueno, no debe ponerse en riego, podría lastimarse o algo peor - El encapuchado se quito la mascara, dejando ver el rostro de una mujer de ojos negros rasgados, unos mechones cafeces caían en su rostro, Sakura frunció el ceño - Recuerde que es descendiente de la primera rama, su crecimiento es diferente. Es igual al de sus hermanos.

-Pero mis hermanos tienen un entrenamiento especial, a mi ni siquiera me dejan acercarme a un arma, Kirome-chan es muy fuerte y todos la admiran al igual que a Nagato-kun, Rey, Yahiko y Takeshi son excelentes en su entrenamiento... Sin embargo a mi, todos me odian, nadie juega conmigo y papá ni siquiera me mira. Nanami-san ¿hay algo malo en mi?

-Hime-sama, tienes razón hay algo en ti - Nanami se puso de cuclillas - Eres especial Sakura, desde el momento en que naciste. Y ¿prométeme una cosa quieres? jamás dudes de ti, naciste con un propósito y eso ten lo en cuenta.

La pequeña asintió torpemente, Nanami sonrió.

-Vamos, ya es tarde. Tengo que escoltarla a su habitación - Sakura tomo de la mano a Nanami y se en caminaron a la casa principal.

Aquel recuerdo se borro dándole la bienvenida a otro.

El pasillo se encontraba hecho ruinas, las paredes derrumbadas, los cuerpos inertes en el suelo, armas ninjas esparcidas y la sangre manchando el suelo, era lo que se reflejaban en aquellos orbes verdes, Sakura ya hacía de rodillas junto a una pared derrumbada, su kimono de seda blanco estaba hecho tirones, su cuerpo temblaba y las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Onisan - Sakura gateo hasta posarse junto a Rey que se hallaba de rodillas junto a unos cuerpos muertos, Rey mantenía la mirada perdida y fría, su cuerpo se hallaba cubierto de sangre la cual salia de su regazo - Onisan ¿que sucede? tengo miedo. Rey miro de reojo a la peli-rosa y entre abrió los labios, de la nada varias bombas de humo cayeron frente a ellos, en un acto de defensa Rey empujo a la peli-rosa hacía un par de escombros para ocultarla.

Sakura fue rodeada por unos brazos fuertes que la cubrieron para evitar las explosiones, la pequeña grito.

-Silencio - La encapuchada cubrió con su capa a la peli-rosa.

-¿Nanami-san? ¿Que esta pasando? - Sakura tembló, Nanami en un impulso corrió hacía el lado contrario del lugar con Sakura en brazos.

-¡Detentente! ¡Rey-kun! el se quedo.. Volvamos por el - La pequeña pataleo entre los brazos de Nanami, sin embargo esta no se detuvo. Sakura miro a todos lados, y entonces su vista se detuvo en aquellos ojos azules que brillaban con fiereza entre el campo de batalla. Lo ultimo que sucedió fue el grito de la pequeña y la maldición que salió entre los labios de Nanami. La explosión las rodeo.

Sakura abrio los ojos de golpe, se hallaba acurrucada en el baño en suelo del hospital con las lagrimas brotando de sus ojos, el cuerpo temblando y la cabeza dándole vueltas. Difícil mente se puso de pie, poso sus orbes verdes sobre aquel espejo donde minutos antes había estado observándose. Su mirada se poso en la marca sobre su frente, la marca que ya no estaba. Sin embargo los sellos en su abdomen seguían ahí.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke estaba sentado en el rincón más oscuro de aquel bar de mala muerte. La lana negra de su chaqueta se fundía con las sombras que lo rodeaban, haciendo que fuera prácticamente invisible para el resto. Con disimulo, ya que lo contrario sería temerariamente grosero, pudo observar a los demás clientes: carteristas, ladrones, ninjas exiliados, mezquinos criminales de bienes robados. Rufianes y, por lo que a él respectaba asesinos. A un costado de el, recargado sobre la pared, Uzumaki Naruto se hallaba sentado con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, manteniendo su vista relajada.

La mirada intensa de Naruto hizo que Sasuke supiera lo que en pocos minutos vendría. Aquel tema que desde hace semanas Uzumaki sacaba en cada conversación.

-Y bueno... ¿Por que Sakura-chan? - Sasuke endureció la mirada.

-¿De que hablas? - Naruto sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Por que la escogistes? hay tantas mujeres para renacer el clan Uchiha - Naruto borro su sonrisa - Jamás me eh metido en su relación, sin embargo Sasuke, Sakura y yo compartimos un lazo fraternal y lo que odio es verla sufrir. Necesitas tomar enserio esa relación, debes aprender a ser hombre de una sola mujer.

Uchiha permaneció con la mirada gélida.

-Te conozco perfecto, se que escogistes a Sakura por una razón, sin embargo eres muy orgulloso como para darte cuanta ahora, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde - Uzumaki tomo de un trago el sake que contenía su vaso mientras Sasuke enarco una ceja. Naruto se paro de su asiento mientras dejaba unas monedas sobre la mesa - Vamos, solo faltan dos horas para llegar a Konoha - Sin más Naruto se perdió entre la multitud de hombres en aquel lugar.

-Yo también espero lo mismo - Murmuro Sasuke antes de seguir a Naruto.

* * *

La cara de la rubia estaba frustrada, su semblante molesto, el sudor en su frente y el ceño fruncido se podía notar que era por causa del momento. Frente a ella se hallaba un librero lleno de libros y pergaminos, en realidad todo el lugar se hallaba rodeado de libreros con el mismo contenido, detrás de ella Kakashi miraba sereno y algo tenso.

-¡Demonios! - Estallo por fin la quinta, desde hace horas que estaba ahí buscando un pergamino antiguo, y hasta entonces no aparecía.

-Son más de las dos de la tarde Tsunade-sama, la junta empezara en unas horas - Ante lo dicho la rubia lo fulmino. Shizune que se hallaba junto a la mesa miro soñolienta a la rubia.

-Tsunade-sama, es muy peligroso que alguien nos encuentre aquí, deberíamos irnos - Shizune bostezo.

-Soy la Hokage tengo el derecho - Tsunade destapo un pergamino antiguo que saco del estante, maldijo una vez más para sus adentros - Este no es.

-Ya hemos revisado todos los pergaminos antiguos, no creo que este aquí - Shizune miro a Kakashi y luego a Tsunade - Después de todo es un pergamino valioso, el sellado de los diez trigramas, el sellado más poderoso. No creo que el tercero lo haya escondido aquí.

-El sello de Sakura se esta debilitando cada vez más, no perderé más tiempo, tengo que encontrarlo antes de que la junta se lleve acabo - Tsunade resoplo - No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo por fin haya llegado la hora.

-Hokage-sama, esto tarde o temprano pasaría - Kakashi tomo un pergamino entre sus manos - Ellos vendran por ella. Y cuando Sakura recupere la memoria sera un problema al que tendremos que enfrentarnos.

-Sakura-chan no puede ser tan peligrosa - Sentencio Shizune - Ella no es así.

-Sakura solo es el caparazón que nosotros mismos creamos al sellar su memoria y a ella misma - Tsunade cerro sus parpados - Jiraiya, desearía que estuvieras aquí. Tu sabrías como controlar todo esto.

* * *

Una ráfaga de viento entro por la ventana, Sakura se levanto de golpe. Junto a la ventana una mujer de estatura mediana, cuerpo delicado y grácil miraba a Sakura con la expresión serena y una sonrisa de medio lado. Su cabello verde atado en una coleta baja caía sobre su espalda, su cuerpo era cubierto por una capa negra la cual en la parte de atrás se hallaba un circulo blanco dibujado en grande.

-Sakura - La peli-rosa se sobresalto - Tranquila, no te are daño. Soy de las fuerzas especiales ANBU.

-¿Que haces aquí? - Su voz sonó casi inaudible.

-Se de la marca - Sakura la miro sorprendida, nadie había entrado a la habitación más que una enfermera y solo había entrado a dejarle el desayuno, nadie sabía de su marca más que ella y al parecer se había equivocado - También se lo de tus sueños.

-¿De que hablas? - La peli-rosa cada vez estaba más confundida.

-En unas horas Konoha ya no sera más tu hogar, hoy en tres horas se llevara acabo una junta ante el consejo de Konoha, donde estarán presentes los más altos rangos de la aldea, junto a la Hokage y el invitado especial, el Kazekage de la aldea Suna - Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida - La junta sera sobre el tema del atentado de Konoha y el ataque a Suna, como principal objetivo esta Kazahaya, una organización enemiga de las grandes naciones que se creía muerta hasta hace poco, el segundo objetivo es la Kunoichi Haruno Sakura, la que se cree que es descendiente directo de dicha organización.

-¿De que trata todo esto?¿Por que me dices esto? - Sakura cada vez estaba mas sorprendida y confundida, la peli-verde solamente se limito a mirarla. Sakura se levanto de la cama en dirección a la peli-verde sin embargo las palabras de esta la detuvieron.

-¡Detente! - La peli-verde saco de su bolsillo un pergamino - Utiliza esto cuando ellos vengan por ti. Guardalo bien. Por cierto, ¡Feliz cumple años!

Ante lo dicho la peli-verde desapareció en una ráfaga de viento.

* * *

En las afuera del hospital, una peli-morada se hallaba recargada en un árbol, leía atenta un libro mientras con su otra mano sostenía una soda. Junto a ella una peli-verde apareció en una ráfaga de viento. La peli-morada la miro de reojo.

-¿Y? ¿como te fue, Kokoha? - Kokoha miro en dirección al hospital.

-Todo va de acuerdo al plan, por cierto Umiko, ya es hora - Umiko sonrió de medio lado.

-Ya tengo el pergamino de los diez trigramas, lo robe anoche, ¿sabes? no entiendo por que nos enviaron solo a nosotras dos para empezar la misión - Kokoha cerro sus parpados - Esto es agotador.

-El tiempo se agota, es mejor que te apresures - Umiko gruño por lo bajo, sin embargo desapareció en una nube de humo.

* * *

Lee camina a toda prisa por el mercado de Konoha, detuvo su paso al chocar con una mujer la cual se tambaleó pero logro sostenerse del brazo de Rock Lee.

-Lo lamento mucho señorita -Dijo el Lee inclinandose en son de disculpas - Me distraje mucho y no pude ver a tan preciosa flor como usted.

La mujer soltó una risa cantarina mientras ponía una mano en sus cintura y otra en el mentón del chico para levantar le la cara.

-Valla tus palabras me alagan mucho, pero no te disculpes fue mi culpa a ver chocado contigo - Dijo la mujer sonriendo le amigable Soy nueva aquí y no conozco la aldea. ¿Me darías un tour por ella?

-Por supuesto señorita - Grito el chico energética mente - Me llamo Rock Lee ,un placer.

-Umiko, ese es mi nombre y dime ¿hay muchos ninjas en esta aldea cierto? -dijo la joven mirando los ninjas brincar de casa en casa.

-Así es, yo también soy uno - Lee se coloco en una pose heroica mirando el cielo mientras que a Umiko le resbalaba una gota de sudor en la nuca.

A lo lejos Kokoha miraba a Umiko la cual le guiño un ojo.

* * *

Sasuke y Naruto, caminaban en dirección a la entrada de Konoha. Uzumaki sonreía amplia mente mientras que Uchiha permanecía con su semblante inexpresivo.

-Ahhh, al fin en la aldea dettebayo - Sasuke lo miro se reojo - Ya no aguanto para ver a Sakura-chan y darle su regalo.

-Cierra la boca, dobe. Primero tenemos que reportarnos en la oficina de la quinta, la junta comenzara en media hora - Sasuke sonrió - Veras a Sakura mañana, esta noche estaré ocupado con ella.

Ante lo dicho por el azabache Naruto gruño, haciendo que Uchiha sonriera arrogante.

* * *

Sakura salía del baño del hospital ya con su típica ropa, sostenía en la mano el pergamino que momento antes la extraña le había dejado. Lo guardo en su estuche de armas y miro rumbo a la ventana.

-¿De que estaría hablando? - La puerta fue abierta de una forma brusca, una enfermera la cual se hallaba de pie con unos papeles en mano miro horrorizada a los enmascarados que irrumpieron en la habitación.

-¡Haruno Sakura! ¡Por orden del consejo, estas arrestada por las fuerzas especiales ANBU! - Grito el que parecía ser el líder. Entonces Sakura supo a lo que se refirió aquella extraña.

* * *

Los dos ancianos del consejo ya hacían sentados en una gran mesa de madera, detrás de ellos varios ANBU posicionados como escoltas. Frente al consejo, en una gran mesa se hallaban Gaara y Tsunade, manteniendo una expresión seria. Detrás de la quinta Shizune con la expresión nerviosa.

A los dos costados de la mesa varios ninjas de la hoja y uno que otros de la arena se hallaban de pie. En el lado derecho de la mesa, Shikamaru,Tenten, Kiba, Chouji, Rock Lee, Inochi, Shikaku, Choza, Hiashi, Kakashi, Temari. Mientras que en el lado izquierdo, Sai, Yamato, Ino, Hinata, Gai, Neji, Shino, Tsunume, Hana, Kankuro, Naruto y por ultimó Sasuke.

-Desde este momento damos comenzada la reunión del consejo de la aldea escondida entre las hojas - Hablo el mensajero junto a los ancianos.

* * *

Kokoha se hallaba en la cabeza de los Kage, veía el horizonte mientras mantenía las manos unidas. Se hallaba con expresión serena y cuerpo tenso.

-Ya es hora - Murmuro, entonces empezó hacer unos sellos con las manos.

* * *

**_Wolaaaaaa (:_**

**_¿Me extrañaron?_**

**_Jajajaja (:_**

**_Bueno..._**

**_¿Que les parecio el tercer capitulo?_**

**_La verdad que no los estoy haciendo muy largos para dejar _**

**_la emoción en los que vienen :3_**

**_Y bueno awww lamento si demore xD_**

**_Pero aqui esta.._**

**_Gracias por sus rewies, me emociona saber que les guse :)_**

**_Bueno me despido n_n_**

**_Los dejare así O:_**

**_¿Que pasara?_**

**_Jajaja soy mala xD_**

**_Dejen rewies..._**

**_:*_**

**_Atte:~Mery98_**


	4. La junta del consejo

**Disclaimer**:Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia esta hecha con el fin de entretener y divertir a los lectores.

**Summary:** La cuarta guerra termino, sin embargo la historia no. La era de un nuevo mundo ninja se avecina y nuevos enemigos aparecerán. Solo que esta vez ni Sasuke ni Naruto serán los protagonistas de esta historia. - Hokage - Interrumpió el despacho. La nombrada solo permaneció con la mirada clavada en el suelo, sabia lo que le diría el ANBU - Haruno nos traiciono. Se fue con el enemigo.

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje fuerte, violencia, muerte de personajes.

.

**En el capitulo anterior...**

Sakura salía del baño del hospital ya con su típica ropa, sostenía en la mano el pergamino que momento antes la extraña le había dejado. Lo guardo en su estuche de armas y miro rumbo a la ventana.

-¿De que estaría hablando? - La puerta fue abierta de una forma brusca, una enfermera la cual se hallaba de pie con unos papeles en mano miro horrorizada a los enmascarados que irrumpieron en la habitación.

-¡Haruno Sakura! ¡Por orden del consejo, estas arrestada por las fuerzas especiales ANBU! - Grito el que parecía ser el líder. Entonces Sakura supo a lo que se refirió aquella extraña.

.

Los dos ancianos del consejo ya hacían sentados en una gran mesa de madera, detrás de ellos varios ANBU posicionados como escoltas. Frente al consejo, en una gran mesa se hallaban Gaara y Tsunade, manteniendo una expresión seria. Detrás de la quinta Shizune con la expresión nerviosa.

A los dos costados de la mesa varios ninjas de la hoja y uno que otros de la arena se hallaban de pie. En el lado derecho de la mesa, Shikamaru,Tenten, Kiba, Chouji, Rock Lee, Inochi, Shikaku, Choza, Hiashi, Kakashi, Temari. Mientras que en el lado izquierdo, Sai, Yamato, Ino, Hinata, Gai, Neji, Shino, Tsunume, Hana, Kankuro, Naruto y por ultimó Sasuke.

-Desde este momento damos comenzada la reunión del consejo de la aldea escondida entre las hojas - Hablo el mensajero junto a los ancianos.

.

Kokoha se hallaba en la cabeza de los Kage, veía el horizonte mientras mantenía las manos unidas. Se hallaba con expresión serena y cuerpo tenso.

-Ya es hora - Murmuro, entonces empezó hacer unos sellos con las manos.

**- Capitulo cuatro -**

**La junta del consejo**

Los dos ancianos esperaron un largo tiempo antes de comenzar su dialecto, la tensión entre los presentes se podía sentir, un ANBU carraspeo en el momento que un encapuchado apareció en medio de la sala llamando la atención de los presentes.

-La misión uno, se a llevado acabo - Susurro. El anciano, Homura asintió. El ANBU desapareció. La hokage entre cerro los ojos.

-¿A que se refiere con la misión uno? - Pregunto Tsunade.

-Asuntos personales, princesa Tsunade - Hablo Koharu, la anciana del consejo - Lo sabras más adelante. Si no hay más interrupciones, empezaremos.

Todos permanecieron callados, esperando impacientes.

-Durante mucho tiempo hemos sabido que el mundo ninja se fundo por aquel primero en poseer el Rinnegan, el rikudou Sennin - Hablo primero Koharu, la segunda anciana del consejo - Sin embargo aquello es una mentira escondida con una verdad alterna. Este secreto que voy a revelar solo muy pocos los sabemos, aquellos que vieron la sangre en aquellos ojos y el azul zafiro reflejado, solo muy pocos quedamos.

Tsunade, Kakashi, Choza, Shikaku, Shiashi, Tsunume, Inochi y Yamato abrieron los ojos desmesurados. Los demás solo esperarón impacientes.

-Rikoudo Sennin creo el mundo shinobi, creo la primera aldea y nación e incluzo más grande que las tres naciones, era la más poderosa que jamás ah existido, Hiraki, la nación de la luz - Koharu prosiguio su relato - Pero Rikoudo no estaba solo, el era el líder de una dinastia muy poderosa. Rikoudo Sennin como lo llamaban, su nombre completo era Rikoudo Haruno, líder del clan y dinastia, Haruno.

Los presentes se tensarón, otros abrieron sorprendidos los ojos y a unos se les desencajo la mandibula ante la impresión. Tsunade temblo en su lugar, Kakashi cerro los ojos. Naruto miro a Sasuke tratando de que el le explicara lo dicho por la anciana sin embargo este estaba igual o más sorprendido que el.

-Después surgieron las tres grandes naciones al igual que las aldeas más pequeñas, pero todas estaban dominadas por Hiraki y eso se debía a sus líderes. El rinnegan es una técnica ocular legendaria que el clan poseía - Prosiguio la anciana ignorando el desconcierto de los presentes - Rikoudo, como el líder e integrante más poderoso era el encargado de los jinchuriki, en aquel tiempo solo los integrantes del clan podían ser los contenedores de los bijus y establecer el equilibrio ante los jinchurikis y el mundo. Sin embargo había un Jinchuriki más e incluzo más fuerte y poderoso que el nueve colas, el Houkou, solo tenía cinco colas las cuales representaban el poder de los elementos, su poder era inmenzo, si el llegaba a morir el equilibrio entre los elementos se desviaría al igual que el mundo espiritual de los jinchuriki. El Houkou era el unico al cual no se podía encerrar dentro un cuerpo humano, su poder era tan grande que ningun cuerpo podía resistir. Ni el mismo Rikoudo Sennin sobrevivio - Koharu suspiro - La muerte de Rikoudo fue un gran golpe para la primera rama, el clan solo dependía ante las reglas de el y tras su muerte el equilibrio entre las ramas secundarias se desintegro al igual que el clan.

-¿Quiere decir que el clan se disperso? - Pregunto Tsunume.

-Así es - Esta vez fue Homura el que tomo la palabra - Las ramas secundarias tomaron sus propios caminos y rompieron las leyes del clan.

-¿Cuales eran esas leyes? - Pregunto Kakashi.

-Rikoudo creía que si se mezclaban con otras personas que no fueran del clan, el linaje se romperia - Homura tomo una pausa - En el clan había una tradición, el hermano mayor de cada rama debía elegir a una de sus hermanas para tomar matrimonio y así el linaje seguiria intacto, pero si no había mujeres en su rama entonces podía elegir a una que no perteneciera a la misma rama que el.

-Los casaban entre hermanos - Susurro Shizune mirando sorprendida al consejo.

-Si, pero cuando las ramas secundarias desidieron romper aquella tradicion al mezclarse con otros que no descendían de ningun linaje el patron se rompio, sus hijos ya no heredaban el Rinnegan. Y así como el linaje se desintegraba tambien el ciclo de los bijus, ya no eran los Harunos los unicos con el honor de poseer a un jinchuriki, otros cuerpos empezaron a ser los contenedores y lo que alguna vez solo el clan podía hacer, otros empezaron a hacerlo. En otro caso los que se mezclaron con descendientes de clanes o que poseían Kenkei kai formaron nuevos linajes - Homura miro a los presentes - Y de esa forma nacieron otro clanes como ,Takeda, Riku, Uzumaki, Homushi, Hyuga, Yokisha, Senju, Uchiha, entre otros.

Los presentes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos más de lo que estaban. Hinata sintio como su estomago daba vueltas, la mano de Neji sobre su hombro hizo que recobrara la compustura sin embargo la Hyuga estaba tan acalorada ante la situación que lo unico que quería era salir se esa enorme habitación.

-Es decir.. ¿Nosotr.. - Ino fue interumpida.

-Asi es, ustedes desienden de aquel linaje - Himura completo la frase de Ino - En otro caso, la primera rama, la segunda, la tercera, la cuarta y la quinta a comparación de las otras desidieron seguir con las leyes. Pero al perder a muchos integrantes el clan Haruno se encogio en gran numero y a pesar de ser muy poderosos la desventaja ante los enemigos era grande. Muchos quisieron su poder y algunos otros querian sus riquezas. Ante muchas traiciones y golpes de estado Hiraki se convirtio en una nación enemiga para las demás aldeas y naciones pero aún así la desventaja era grande. En la primera guerra ninja la caida del clan fue muy grande perdiendo a la quinta rama con ello. Hiraki como la conocían en aquel tiempo empezo a desvanecerse... Los Haruno perdieron el poder y en el momento en que las tres grandes naciones se levantaron, el clan deasaparecio, Hiraki la que una vez fue la más grande y poderosa nación desaparecio junto a los pocos integrantes que quedaron, el clan Haruno o lo que alguna vez fue una enorme dinastía desapareció de la faz de la tierra.

Naruto paso una mano por sus cabellor rubios, tenía la boca seca y desde hace un momento sentía un leve piqueteo en su pecho, la sola razón que Sakura tuviera algo que ver con todo aquello lo molestaba. Por otra parte una tras otra imagen de la peli-rosa venía a la cabeza de Sasuke, trataba de hayarle sentido a todo aquello pero la tan sola idea de que Sakura estuviera invlocucrada en un pasado así sonaba absurdo aún viniendo de los anciandos del consejo.

-No supimos de ellos hasta los principios de la tercera guerra ninja - Continuo Himura Sasuke y Naruto salieron de sus pensamientos - Cuando Yokisho, el actual líder del clan en aquel tiempo aparecio en la aldea de la nube retando al raikage y declarandole la guerra a aquellos que destruyeron el linaje y deshonraron al clan, los sangre sucia, así fue como Yokisho los llamo. Y a comparación de la ultima vez en esta ocasión su numero de miembros era grande, ya no estaban compuestos por miembros del clan, esta vez habían exiliados, mercenarios y traidores, pero había algo que todos tenían en común, todos ellos desendían de clanes sumamente poderosos. Los Haruno de ser un clan honrado y respetado paso a ser enemigo de las naciones y de lo que algunas vez fueron creadores. Kazahaya, como se hacía llamar aquella organización de mercenarios empezo a moverse entre las sombras, con un solo proposito; matar a todos aquellos que desedían del clan o como los llamaban, los sangre sucia. Lo que llamo la atención aquella vez es que tanto la , primera, segunda tercera y cuarta rama seguian intactas, sus herederos se hacían fuertes y en cada generación el Rinnegan era más letal. Kazahaya se volvio una organización temida, el clan Haruno al ser una vez un clan honrado y respetado se convirtio en un clan temido y sadico, una gran amenaza. El clan se convirtio en algo sumamente peligroso, ellos ya no poseían a todos los Jinchuriki pero si al más fuerte; al Houkou, y con el planearon destruir a las tres grandes naciones.

-El proposito era destruir los desendian de su sangre, aquellos que nacieron mezclados con otros linajes - Mumuro Shikaku, Homura asintio.

-Esta vez le toco a la nacion del fuego - Al oir eso Tsunade se tenso, cosa que no desapercibido para Shikamaru, Sasuke y Shikaku - Mucho de nuestros ninjas tratarón de infiltrarse en el clan, todos fallaban, hasta que un grupo de ninjas poderosos lo logro entre ellos Jiraya, Tsunade y Orochimaru- La anciana miro a Tsunade - En el momento en que nuestros ninjas se infiltraron la muerte del clan estaba segura. Sin embargo Mudou, el líder de la quinta rama planeaba un golpe al clan, quería destruir a la primera y segunda rama y dijo que nos ayudaria con la simple esperanza de dejaramos ir a su rama. Aquella vez el líder de la misión era Jiraya, el cual acepto la propuesta. Hoy mismo hace quince años aniquilamos al clan Haruno y toda herencia del Rikoudo Sennin.

-¿Que paso con la quinta rama? - Pregunto Ino un poco alterada y conmocionada ante toda la verdad.

-Por supuesto no los dejamos vivos, corriamos una gran amenaza de ser traicionados, por lo que tuvimos que acabar con ellos a como acabamos con la primera rama.

El silencio se apodero en todo el lugar. Naruto no sabía si reir ante todo aquellos, sentía los nervios alterados, para todo eso era una gran noticía que había recibido de golpe.

-¿Que paso despúes? - Pregunto Hinata aturdida aferrandose al brazo de Neji.

-Los cinco Kages así como los feudales declararon el silencio absoluto - Mumuro la anciana.

¿Que significa eso? - Pregunto Tenten con el ceño fruncido, más de una mirada se pozo en ella.

-Significa que no se hablaría nunca más de lo ocurrido, pergaminos, historias, todo lo que tendría que ver con los Haruno sería destruido y ellos jamás serían recordados - Dijo Kakashi - Es algo así como un silencio total, como si ellos jamás existieron.

- Y funciono, hasta ahora solo muy pocos lo recuerdan - Dijo la anciana.

-¡Demonios! - Solto Temari cruzandose de brazos. Los ancianso y Gaara la fulmiranron con la mirada.

-Dos meses después de la exterminación del clan encontramos a una niña inconciente en las afueras de la aldea - El anciano pareció dudar - Decía llamarse Haruno Sakura, tan solo tenía cinco años - Todos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos, unos se miraron entre si y algunos simplemente guardaron silencio - El tercero tomo la desicion de que ella habitara en la aldea, era una pequeña, no parecía una amenaza. Pero al verla viva a ella tuvimos el presentimiento de que algunos de su sangre quedaran vivos. Interrogamos a la niña pero alparecer no sabía nada, la niña quedo en custodia de Jiraya un tiempo hasta que se le hallaran padres sustitutos, pero en aquel trascurso descubrimos algo. Esa niña poseía un poder inimaginable, dentro portaba al Houkou - Todos a escepcion de la quinta y kakashi abrieron los ojos más de lo que podían - Lady-Tsunade junto a Jiraiya y el tercero fueron los encargados de bloquear la mente de ella impidiendo sus recuerdos como el desarrollo de la linea sucesora y sellando por completo al Houkou con el sello de los diez trigramas, hasta ahora nunca se supo a que rama pertenecio Sakura, creemos que fue a la primera ya que poseía un poder de gran magnitud y sin embargo hasta el dia de hoy le abrimos la puerta a nuestra aldea y a vivido como un aldeano normal. Por supuesto después de acabar con todo el clan desidimos olvidar todo lo ocurrido y ocultar la verdad, nadie jamás volvio a sacar el tema del clan Haruno ni mucho menos a recordarlos.

El silencio volvio a gobernar por un largo tiempo hasta que Naruto interrumpio la calma abalanzandose ante Tsunade.

-¡¿Usted lo sabia?! sabia todo, ¿por que no nos dijo nada? ¿por que le mintieron a Sakura-chan todo este tiempo? ¡ella debia saber la verdad, debe saber la verdad sobre ella! - Tsunade desvio la mirada, los presentes solo lo miraron sin articular palabra alguna - ¿Por cierto donde esta ella? ¿Donde esta Sakura?

-Naruto-Sama si no se comporta tendremos que sacarlo de la sala - Hablo un ANBU tomando el brazo del Uzumaki el cual se solto con brusquedad lanzandole una mirada asesina sin embargo guardo silencio.

-Si ella se enteraba corriamos con el riego de que quisiera tomar venganza - Esto ultimo Homura lo dijo mirando a Sasuke el cual le sostuvo la mirada.

-Pensamos que ella era la ultima por lo que no tomamos medidas necesarias - La vieja Koharu se cruzo de brazos - Cuando Akatsuki aparecio aquel hombre, ese tal Pain como se hacía llamar, poseía el Rinnegan, sin embargo por lo que sabíamos el no recordaba nada sobre el pasado, eso lo notamos el día en que se enfrento contigo Naruto. Pensamos que a lo mejor había posibilidades de que tan bien tuviera un sellado de memoria como Sakura, aquellos nos preocupo e hizo que mantuvieramos a Sakura en vigilancia, nunca se sabe cuando habra un traidor.

Naruto gruño, Sasuke lo tomo del hombro lanzandole una mirada fria a lo que el rubio respirdo pesadamente.

-La verdadera razón de esta junta es por que el dia 19 de Marzo a las 10:00 PM la aldea de la arena fue atacada por ninjas que hasta ese momento se desconocia su paradero, de la aldea se robaron varios pergaminos sagrados, informacion muy valiosa que tenía que ver con nuestro tratado y uno que otros sellos prohibidos, todos los enemigos portaban algo en comun, todos tenia un simbolo en sus capas que los identificaba, un circulo blanco grabado en su espalda, un circulo que no se había visto en quince años. El simbolo de Kazahaya - Gaara abrio los ojos soprendido al igual que Temari y Kankuro, Tsunade mordio su labio inferior.

-¿Kazahaya tuvo que ver con la destrucción de Suna? - Pregunto Temari alterada.

-Esta confirmado - Solto Himura - El día 20 de Marzo a las 3:35 PM ninjas del equipo de refuerzo y rescate enviados para auxiliar a la aldea de la arena fueron emboscados entre las fronteras del viento y del fuego. Tuvimos quince heridos y dos muertos. Y hasta ahora un ninja desaparecido con el nombre de Yamanaka Teku - Ino bajo la vista.

-Ante los interrogatorios hechos por Ibiki e Inochi solo hemos identificado a un solo enemigo - La vieja Koharu dudo - Se identifico a Haruno Sakura, Kunoichi medico de la aldea, alumna de la quinta Hokage e integrante del equipo siete como culpable y causante de la muerte de Tsuyomi Haru y Hyuga Heny.

-¡Eso es una farza! - Grito Naruto ahora fuera de sus cabales, Sasuke lo tomo del brazo - ¡Sakura no haría tal cosa! - El rubio giro su vista en los presentes buscando apoyo sin embargo todos estaban tan conmocionados como para saber que era verdad.

-Tenemos muchas pruebas como para arresatar a Haruno y mantenerla en vigilancia, si ella tiene que ver con Kazahaya nos ayudara mucho para saber cual sera su movimiento proximo - Dijo Homura.

-¡Ustedes no la pueden arrestar! - Grito Tsunade levantandose de golpe.

-Muy tarde, ahora mismo Haruno esta siendo interrogada por Ibiki - La anciana Koharu desvio la mirada.

-¡No saben lo que hacen! - Tsunade exploto - ¡Ustedes mismo estan trayendo la ruina a Konoha!

La vieja Koharu fruncio el ceño.

-¿Hay algo de lo que no estamos enterados Tsunade? - Pregunto Himura, la rubia maldijo por lo bajo.

-Tarde o temprano ellos vendran, ustedes lo saben - Solto la quinta.

-¿Quienes vendran? - Pregunto Hiashi.

-Kazahaya, y si ustedes se la ponen dificil las consecuencias seran para la aldea - Tsunade apreto los puños.

-Entonces que sugieres ¿que le demos a Haruno en bandeja de plata? - Tsunade temblo en su lugar.

Naruto se abalanzo contra los ancianos furioso, sin embargo fue detenido por Shikamaru, Kakashi, Yamato y Sasuke. El chakra del Kyubi estaba por cubrir a Naruto.

Tsunade furiosa abandono la junta, seguido por Shizune y Yamato que trataron de tranquilizar a la rubia.

Los ancianso permanecieron firmes ante la mirada asesina del Uzumaki y aunque no lo notaron, un Uchiha tambien los fulminaba con aquellos orbes negros. Naruto sentía que iba a arrancarles la cabeza a los ancianos si seguia mirandolos por lo que decidio abandonar la junta con Sasuke detrás, ambos con dirección al despacho del Hokage en buscas de respuestas.

.

Abrio sus parpados y lo primero que vio fueron sombras borrosas frente a ella, las muñecas le dolían ante el tacto del metal frío que las apricionaban, la cabeza le latía por el fuerte dolor que sentía, algunas partes del cuerpo le dolían y su estomago no era la escepsión.

-Ya despertastes - Aquella voz la estremeció, parpadeo varias veces hasta notar como Ibiki se inclinaba frente a la mesa de metal que los dividia con tal de encararla. Las imagenes empezaron a correr sobre su cabeza y entonces recordo.

Salía del baño ya con su ropa normal, aunque no le huvieran dado de alta abandonaria ese lugar. Miro sobre su mano el pergamino que aquella ANBU había dejado minutos antes, lo guardo dentro de su estuche de armas para tratar de ocultarlo. Sea lo que fuera que contuviese el pergamino no estaba segura que fuera algo bueno y mucho menos entendio su contenido al momento que le dio una ojeada.

-¿De que estaría hablando? - Se pregunto en eso la puerta fue abierta de una forma brusca, una enfermera la cual se hallaba de pie con unos papeles en mano miro horrorizada a los enmascarados que irrumpieron en la habitación.

-¡Haruno Sakura! ¡Por orden del consejo, estas arrestada por las fuerzas especiales ANBU! - Grito el que parecía ser el líder. Entonces Sakura supo a lo que se refirió aquella extraña.

Sin esperar a que reaccionara un enmascarado apareció detrás de ella reteniendola por el brazo, dio un paso hacía atras tratando se zafarse sin embargo otro ANBU la tomo del brazo reteniendola por completo.

-¿Que esta sucediendo aqui? - Pregunto horrorizada.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan, son oredenes de arriba - Susurro un ANBU cerca de su oido, Sakura identifico la voz, era Suyi, una paciente de ella, la conocía desde hace tiempo, ella siempre curaba su heridas en el hospital. Sin decir nada Sakura se dejo guiar por sus captores.

Noto la mirada de todos en el camino, oyo sus comentarios, sus sorpresas, sus palabras, sus descaros. Las enfermeras con las que una vez trabajo trataron de desviarle la cara los doctores y compañeros de trabajo la fulminaron con la mirada.

Afuera en las calles los aldeanos cuchicheaban, unos sin verguenza le gritaban - Traidora - Asesina - Entre otros insultos blafemios, sintio la mirada de rencor, de lastima, de verguenza, de odio, de sorpresa, de angustia y de superioridad que algunsos aldeanos, conocidos y amigos le lanzaron.

Detuvo su paso al reconocer a Hanabi a unos pasos lejos de ahí, la pequeña Hyuga le lanzo una mirada de rencor y después se digno desviarle la mirada. Ante la sorpresa y conmoción tropezo hasta caer al suelo, el ANBU el cual la sujetaba del brazo la tomo del cabello levantandola de golpe, Sakura grito de dolor, otro ANBU junto a ellos la pateo en la cara haciendo que Sakura escupiera sangre.

-Cierra la boca perra - Sakura levanto la vista con los ojos vidriosos apunto del llanto, el ANBU sonrio burlon debajo de su mascara lanzandole otra patada al rostro haciendo que Sakura cayera de lleno al suelo. Se estremecio al oir a varios aldeanos gritar - ¡Se lo merece! - ¡Maten a esa perra! y unos que otros que se limitaron a mirarla con lastima.

Miro a Ibiki el cual sonreia de una forma sadica que hizo que Sakura se estremeciera.

-¿Por que estoy aqui? - Pregunto temblorosa. La sonrisa de Ibiki se ensancho.

-¿No lo sabes? - Ibiki sonrio de medio lado - Tal vez estas aqui por que asesinastes a dos de nuestros ninjas y estas involucrada en el atentado a ninjas de la aldea. ¿No lo recuerdas?

-¡¿Que?! ¡eso es mentira, no tengo idea de lo que esta habla... Sakura fue callada por una bofetada que Ibiki le propino, la comisura de su labio empezo a sangrar.

-Cierra la boca Haruno, hay suficientes pruebas como para que lo niegues - Ibiki recobro la compostura - Quiero ser blando contigo así que es mejor que hables para que todo sea más facil.

Sakura se estremeció.

.

En las fronteras de la nación del fuego un grupo de seis encapuchados se hayaban de cuclillas sobre las ramas de los arboles que dividian la linea fronteriza, frente a ellos Kirome, Ren y Deidara se hayaban de pie con la expresión seria. Y junto a los seis encapuchados un peli-negro de cabellera larga que estaba sujetada por una coleta alta, sus orbes eran de un color jade, cuerpo musculoso el cual se hayaba cubierto por una capa que mostraba el simbolo de Kazahaya en la espalda.

-Hemos llegado a las fronteras del fuego, a pocas horas de Konoha - Hablo Kirome, gruñidos y risas se oyeron por parte de los encapuchados - Arai - Dijo Kirome mirando al peli-negro que asintió con la cabeza.

-Los dividire de esta forma, el equipo de busqueda estara formado por Souta y Kaoro - Ante la mencion de Arai dos encapuchados dieron un paso adelante.

Souta era un peli- azul que tenía oculto un ojo por su largo felquillo que caía desordenadamente sobre su rostro, sus orbes azules brillaron con ironía.

Kaoro era una peli-negra que tenía el cabello corto hasta los hombros y un flequillo tapaba toda su frente y mitad de sus orbes negros. Miro a Arai de forma instintiva y asintio.

-Kanade y Retzu formaran el equipo de emboscada junto con Kokoha y Umiko - Los dos encapuchados asintieron.

Kanade era una peli-roja de cabellera larga y lacía la cual se hayaba peinada hacia atras, sus orbes eran de un color zafiro y su sonrisa sadica mostraba lo poderosa que era.

Retzu era un peli-rojo de cabellera rebelde y ojos del mismo color que los de su hermana Kanade.

-Hayate y Kenta formaran el equipo de ataque terrestre - Hayate era un peli-negro de ojos azules y mirada burlona que sonrio y solto una risa burlona.

Kenta un rubio de ojos negros, su cabellera puntianguda estaba desordenada de una forma rebelde. Miro a Arai y sonrio de forma sadica.

-Deidara y Ren integraran el equipo de ataque aereo - Los nombrados asintieron - Cuatro cuerpos de Kirome formaran el equipo de infiltración, se moveran entre las sombras para localizar los nueve pergaminos más importantes de la aldea.

Kirome relamio su labio superior.

-¿Cual es el plan? - Pregunto Retzu, su voz sono en un suave gruñido que se perdio con el viento.

-Hay dos objetivos, el primero son nueve pergaminos y el segundo es ella... Los primero en moverse seran los equipo de emboscadas, los cuales atacaran la entrada, Umiko ya habra instalado las bombas de arcilla de Deidara en todos los perimetros por lo que eso sera suficiente para que ayude a distraerlos y el equipo de ataque aereo entrara junto con el equipo terrestre. La biblioteca, el parque principal y el cuartel de vigilancia sera trabajo del equipo terrestre. Ya el equipo aereo se encargara de la torre Hokage, el cuartel ANBU y la academia ninja. Yo me infiltrare junto con Souta y a Kaoro para empezar la busqueda.

-Por si algo sale mal tenemos varios haz bajo las mangas y refuerzos listos para intervenir, sea lo que sea nos estamos metiendo al territorio de enemigos sumamente fuertes, que eso no se les olvide - Arai entrecerro los ojos - Kokoha y Umiko ya estan enteradas del plan, y si no hay inconbenientes eso es todo ¿Entendido? - Todos asintieron - Andando.

Entonces los diez ninjas desaparecierón en una rafaga de viento en dirección a Konoha.

.

Abrio sus ojos pesadamente, de su boca hilos de sangre salian a monton, su mejilla se hayaba hinchadas al igual que su ojo izquierdo. Ibiki sonrio fríamente mientras tronaba sus nudillos.

-Ya ha sido mucho para este rato, espero y con esto para el proximo interrogatorio decidas hablar de una sola vez - Ante lo ultimo dicho Ibiki lanzo una patada al rostro de Sakura haciendo que la peli-rosa cayera con todo y silla al suelo. Sakura escupio sangre, las lagrimas empezaron a brotar, sentía que tenía una costilla rota, la mandibula desecha y la muñeca fracturada. Un grito desgarrador salio de su boca al momento que Ibiki presiono su zapato sobre su cuello, Morino solto una risa fribola. La puerta de la sala de interrogatorios fue abierta, de ella se asomo un ANBU enmascarado.

-Ibiki, el cuartel de investigación desea verte - Morino sonrio, preciono su bota un poco más sobre el cuello delicado de la Haruno y salio del cuarto.

-Llama a un medico, creo que tiene huesos rotos - Fue lo ultimo que oyo Sakura antes de perder la consiencia.

Desperto en la oscuridad tirada en el suelo con la bruma cubriendo el lugar, Sakura temblo, la verdad es que ese lugar oscuro y solitario le parecía más seguro que su propia aldea. Tirada en el suelo acurrucada sola con sus pensamientos empezo a llorar, estaba tan confundida que no distinguia la verdad de la mentira, la ilusión de la realidad, la fantasía del mundo. ¿Que estaba sucediendo?

Y otra vez aquellos sueños llegaron a su mente. Esta vez era una ilusión mezclada con la realidad.

Un niño de piel nivea, cabello peli-rojo el cual caía sobre su frente, orbes cafeces, vestía un kimono de batalla color verde. Junto a el una pequeña niña de aprozimadamente cuatro años se hayaba sentada con sus piernas abrazadas y la mirada llorosa. Junto a ellos un rio corria de forma tranquila mientras que el paisaje de los arboles los rodeaban. Sakura sintio una necesidad de acercarse a ellos, y así lo hizo, ya lo suficiente cerca como para escuchar de que hablaban se detuvo.

-A veces la fantasía es un manto que cubre lo cruel que puede ser la realidad - Hablo el niño - Sin embargo sin la fantasía, la realidad nos golpearía tan fuerte que nos costaría vivir.

-Nagatao-kun ¿crees que hay algo malo en mi? - La pequeña lo miro - ¿Por que todos me acusan de algo que no hize?

El niño sonrio.

-Jamás lastimaria a una persona ¿por que todo me miran como si yo fuera un moustro? - La pequeña empezo llorar.

-¿Que es lo que te atormenta Sakura? - Pregunto el niño. Por un segundo la peli-rosa creyo que era a ella a la que el se dirigio.

-Me atormenta saber que soy - Mumuro Sakura, para si misma, como si la pregunta huviese sido ssido dirigida a ella y no a la niña. Y como si Nagato la huviera escuchado hablo.

-Dentro de ti solo hay luz, jamás dejes que otras personas apaguen esa luz por sus propios metodos y te dire una cosa más - La pequeña lo miro al igual que la Sakura grande - En las peores situaciones siempre habra un motivo y una razón por la cual las cosas suceden, Sakura tu eres especial eso no lo dudes.

-¿Especial porque? - Pregunto Sakura, el pequeño se levanto tomando de la mano a la niña.

-Vamos Sakura es hora de irnos - Entonces Sakura lo noto, aquella niña era ella sin embargo ¿quien era el? trato de tocarlos pero en el momento que hizo contacto con sus cuerpo la visión se desvaneció.

Ahora una vez más todo estaba oscuro, la bruma volvio a invadirla.

-Sakura - Otra vez aquella voz retumbo como campanillas, Sakura giro topandose con la mujer que había visto hace poco en una de sus tantas ilusiones. Vestía aquel hermoso y elegante kimono de seda blanco que se moldeaba delicadamente a su cuerpo, sus cabellos rosa pastel caian en caideles en su rostro de porcelana, sus orbes de un color jade casi hipnotizante y aquella sonrisa de angel tan reluciente. Se hallaba de pie con la mirada llena de ternura.

-Tu - Murmuro la peli-rosa.

-Sakura - La mujer parecio dudar.

-¿Quien es eres? - La peli-rosa mayor cerro sus parpados.

-Tengo mucho que contarte Sakura - La Haruno dio un paso hacía ella - Pero tienes que prometerme que escucharas cada palabra que te dire.

-¿Tiene que ver con lo que esta sucecidiendo? - Pregunto en un susurro inquietante.

-Más que eso. Es la verdad sobre ti y de lo que eres - Sakura se estremeció.

-Lo prometo - Respondio Haruno.

-Para empezar me llamo Konone - Sakura trato de acercarse a la mujer, su imagen se veía borrosa y traslucida.

Por otra parte Konone solo la miraba con el rostro enternecido.

-Hace mucho tiempo existio una nación que domino el mundo ninja, Hiraki, la nacion de la luz. Fundada por Rikoudo Sennin el primer hombre en dominar los jinchuriki y poseer el Rinnegan. Fundador del primer clan y dinastía más poderosa de aquellos tiempos, el clan Haruno - El cuerpo de Sakura temblo - Rikoudo hizo todo lo que pudo para mantener la paz y el bien sobre todo el mundo ninja y sobre nuestro clan. El clan Haruno estaba formado por doce ramas, todas con un proposito y objetivo. Pero solo las ramas principales eran las más importantes y esas eran la cuarta, tercera y segunda rama, eran las unicas que podían acender al trono, sin embargo rara vez se veía tal caso. Pero la más importante era la primera rama. Criados para gobernar y entrenados para matar. Siempre en cada rama el linaje de sangre era diferente por lo que en cada rango el Rinnegan era más fuerte y poderoso. Por lo que la primera rama era la unica la cual podía dominar el Rinnegan por completo.

-¿Que tiene que ver eso conmigo? - Sakura trago saliva ruidosamente, la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos y su cuerpo tembloroso hicieron que cayera de rodillas. Konone permanecio de pie.

-Para mantener el Rinnegan puro teníamos que enparejarnos con los mayores del clan, en ese caso nuestros hermanos más grandes - Sakura entre abrio la boca - Así era como todo funcionaba, aquel que se mezclaba con alguien que no perteneciera a nuestra sangre era desterrado o castigado con la muerte.

Konone cerro sus ojos.

-Cuando Rikoudo murio el clan se desintegro, solo quedo la quinta y el resto de las primeras ramas - Konone abrio los ojos - Muchas aldeas trataron de apoderarse de nuestro poder, aquellos que alguna vez ayudamos nos dieron la espalda, nuestros aliados nos traicionaron, el mundo se corompio y todo por lo que alguna ver Rikoudo lucho se desvanecio junto al clan. Yokisho mi padre y actual lider en aquel tiempo mantuvo la esperanza y levanto al clan poco a poco, Hiraki se desvanecio y nosotros desidimos abandonar las tierras que alguna vez nos vieron crecer. Mi padre tenía un objetivo, asesinar a todas las sangres sucias y acabar con todos aquellos que alguna vez ayudamos.

-¿Quienes eran los sangre sucia? - Pregunto Sakura con un hilo de voz.

-Aquellos que nacieron mezclados con nuestra sangre, aquellos corrompieron nuestro linaje - Hablo la mujer cerrando sus puños. Sakura trago en seco - De ellos desienden clanes como los Uchiha, Hyuga, Uzumaki, Senju, Takeda, entre otros más. Pero todos ellos creados por nuestro linaje.

-¿Quieres decir que los demás clanes desienden de nosotros? - Pregunto temblorosa, un ''nosotros'' había sido un poco desconcertante sin embargo con todo aquello Sakura sentía que encajaba en aquel mundo desconocido que en su propia aldea. Los sucesos del día había caido como bombas de ataque las cuales la había agarrado desprevenidas y ya no creía soportar otras más, sin embargo ahi estaba ella, escuchando una historia la cual estaba atada a su pasado.

-Si, ahora dejame seguir - Sakura asintio apenada - Estabamos en tiempo de guerras con las naciones y el mundo ninja, todos eran nuestros enemigos por lo que mantenernos vivos se convirtio en nuestra mayor prioridad. Llegamos a un punto que varios clanes lograban igualarnos e incluzo superarnos en poder por lo que mi padre empezo con sus investigaciones y mis tres hermanos y yo fuimos sus conejillos de indias. Robaba cuerpos muertos de ninjas con genge kenkai y trataba de producir celulas poderosas, mi padre quería que el Rinnegan evolucionara, nuestro poder ocular ya no le era suficiente. Y así fue, evolucionamos un Rinnegan letal para nuestros enemigos como tambien para nosotros, lamentablemente a la pruebas solo sobrevivimos Kenji y yo, mis otros dos hermanos murieron en el proyecto.

-¿Evolucionaron el Rinnegan? - Sakura parpadeo, la mujer sonrio de medio lado.

-Para crear un Rinnegan más poderoso mi padre tuvo la idea de casarme a mi y a Kenji con el objetivo de que al tener hijos un nuevo Rinnegan naciera - Konone tomo de las manos a Sakura - Tuve cinco hijos preciosos, cada uno era especial y eso se notaba a simple vista. Kenji los entreno a cada uno de forma diferente, cada uno de ellos desperto el Rinnegan de una manera soprendente y distinta. El clan coloco las esperanzas en ellos.

Konen acaricio la mejilla de Sakura de una forma tierna y delicada.

-Pero entonces nacistes tu - El mundo de Sakura retumbo. Konone apreto la mano de Sakura la cual se hecho para atras mirandola con los ojos abiertos, pero Konone no se detuvo - Cuando tu nacistes la desgracia para el clan estaba prevista, todos los sabían, tu padre lo supo y yo tambien.

-¿De que hablas? - Pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Hace mucho tiempo atras el kyubi había maldecido al clan, había dicho que un día entre nosotros nacería un niño con la luz en sus ojos y ese día la perdisión y la caída para el clan estaría destinada. La edad correcta en la que despertabamos el Rinnegan era entre los seis y siete años, eso dependía de nuestros entrenamientos - Konone seguia sin soltarle la mano - Pero tu Sakura, desde el momento en que nacistes marcastes una diferencia... nacistes con el Rinnegan ya activo en tus ojos. Jamás se había visto algo así.

Sakura seguia incada en el suelo con la mirada gacha mientras sus pequeñas lagrimas cain lentamente hasta perderse en la bruma que la cubría. La cabeza la estallaría en cualquier momento, era tanta información y no podía retenerla.

-¿Que significa entonces? - Sakura miro a Konone con los ojos a punto del llanto.

-Tu eres la más poderosa del clan, eras la desendiente perfecta - Konone tomo las manos de Sakura - Tu poder hija mía sirve para crear y destruir, tu padre quería que fueras aun más poderosa por lo que encerro al Jinchuriki más poderoso dentro de ti. Sin embargo nuestra codicia acabo con nosotros.

-¿Que paso con el clan? - Sakura sentía la boca seca y cada vez más la luz en sus ojos se iba apagando.

-Konoha nos.. - Konone retrocedio al momento que Sakura temblo.

-¿Que sucede? - Pregunto Sakura al ver como Konone poco a poco iba desapareciendo, la peli-rosa solo la miro y sonrio debilmente.

-A llegado tu hora Sakura - Murmuro antes de desaparecer.

.

En la junta del consejo el silencio goebernaba, ahora sin Naruto, Sasuke, Tsunade, Yamato y Shizune solo quedaban los demás. El ancianao Himura se paro de su asiento mirando a cada uno de los presentes.

-¿Alguien que este en contra de la condenada de Haruno en este sala? - Pregunto, Ino mordio su labio lista para levantar su mano, por otr parte Hinata se hayaba aferrada al brazo de Neji no sabiendo que hacer. Himura sonrio de lado, Inochi sostuvo a Ino lanzandole una mirada asesina a lo que la rubia miro desidida al consejo.

La anciana Koharu sonrio.

-Entonces ya esta desidido, se le declara a Haruno Sakura - La anciana pauso un momento - Culpable por la muerte de ninjas de nuestra aldea y por traición ante su aldea.

Kakashi cerro ambos parpadaos, en su cabeza una batalla interna se librara, apreto sus puños con frustracción, sabía que Naruto lo odiaría por aquellos sin embargo era lo mejor para la aldea como para la peli-rosa.

.

En la cabeza de los kages, Kokoha se hallaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas y la mirada sobre un libro mientras con su otra mano sostenía su cuerpo. Junto a ella una peli-morada apareció en una ráfaga de viento.

-¿Como te fue? - Pregunto Kokoha sin mirarla, Umiko resoplo.

-Con el chico que me tope estaba loco además ¿vistes sus cejas? ¡por dios!, sin embargo descubri que los cuarteles de investigación estan en el lado oeste de la aldea sin embargo debajo hay tuneles y cuarteles secretos y es seguro que hay tengan a Sakura - Kokoha asintio.

-Todo esta preparado, solo tenemos que esperar la señal - Kokoha miro a Umiko - ¿Lista pra tu ultimo trabajo?

-Gracias al pergamino que le distes a Sakura si, con ese pergamino si no esta muy lejos de ella podre rastrear su chakra y nuestra misión estara completa - Umiko miro el cielo el cual ya empezaba a oscurecerse - Tengo que irme..

Umiko acomodo su capa y con la capucha cubrio su rostro.

-Umiko - La nombrada la miro de reojo - Buena suerte.

-Lo dices como una despedidia - Umiko sonrio burlona - Se que te preocupas por mi pero tranqui.. Soy fuerte y lo bastante habil como para arreglarmela sola.

Kokoha suspiro.

-De todas formas soy tu hermana mayor, tengo que cuidarte - Umiko borro su sonrisa y la miro seria.

-¡Recuerdas por que estamos aqui? - Pregunto Umiko con la mirada al frente - Queremos un mundo sin guerra... pero para eso tenemos que luchar.

-Solo promete que si algo sale mal abandonaras la mision - Kokoha la miro.

-Sabes que si lo hago Nagato-sama va a matarme - Umiko fruncio el ceño.

-Solo prometelo - Dijo Kokoha mirandola suplicante.

-Prometo que regresare - Murmuro Umiko, Kokoha cerro sus parpados dejando sentir el suave viento que acaricio su mejilla.

-Eso espero - Mumuro al momento en que sintio la salvaje rafaga de viento en señal de que Umiko había desaparecido - ¿Pero porque no estoy tan segura..? - Abrio sus ojos y por una vez una capa de preocupación cubrio sus orbes.

.

Umiko corria por un tunel completamente oscuro, sus pasos renoban con el eco del lugar, su respiración se hayaba un poco agitada y en su frente se podía notar las perlas de sudor. Detuvo su paso al llegar a la puerta de metal que daba acceso al cuarto de interrogación, miro a un ANBU salir de ahi y dirigirse a la otra sala frente a esa. La peli-morada sonrio al ver aquello como pan comido y sin perder tiempo entro a la habitación.

Encontro a Sakura recostada en una camilla blanca, la chica estaba completamente mallugada, los moretones y la sangre seca adornaban su rostro y parte de su cuerpo. Umiko entrecerro la mirada y chasqueo la lengua molesta. Miro y noto como las manos de la chica estaban atadas a la camilla, Umiko apreto sus puños.

Se acerco a la camilla y pozo una mano sobre su frente.

-Estas hiviendo en fiebre - Sakura entreabrio sus parpados, su vista estaba nublada a causa de la fibre - Tranquila, te ayudare - sin esperar reacción de ella pozo ambas manos sobre su cabeza.

-Sellado de liberación - Susurro, Sakura se estremecio, un gruñido de dolor broto de sus labios, en su frente el simbolo de un rombo tomo forma. Los ojos de Umiko se conviertieron en unos color zafiro que brillaron en la oscuridad, una punzada de dolor atraveso el cuerpo de Sakura mientras que sus ojos empezaron a sangrar, una vez más aquella marca desconocida se apoderaba de su cuerpo manchando su piel, el dolor era inmenso, sentía como la carne se le desgarraba y como sus huesos eran rotos. Grito desgarrando su garganta ante el dolor y una vez más todo se volvio oscuro - Con esto recordaras tu pasado y quien eres..

Umiko se aparto de ella aturdida, las rodillas le temblaron y el cuerpo le pesaba. Había utilizado la mitad de su chakra y aun tenía que usar la otra mirad. Junto ambas manos concentrando chakra, cerro sus parpados tratando de concentrarse.

Umiko abrio sus orbes zafiro dejando ver el Rinnegan. Se hayaba de pie con la mano extendida, frente a ella unas rejas de metal, las cadenas oxidadas caían como serpientes entre los barrotes de chakra y en medio de las grandes puertas cinco sellos se hayaban al punto de desaparecer.

Unos inmensos orbes rasgados se abrieron dejando ver el brillo plateado que aquellos ojos de ira reflejaron, el gruñido herizo la piel de Umiko más no retrocedio. El olor a sed de sangre se pudo oler entre la oscuridad. El aire se volvio helado, Konone sonrio mostrando sus dentadura blanca.

La bestía rugio.

-Haruno - El nombre salio entre sus dientes como un gruñido.

-Houkou - Umiko apreto la mandibula y entrecerro sus ojos - Recuerdas mi apellido..

-Como no recordar el apellido de aquellos malditos bastardos que me encerraron - La bestía gruño, el gruñido retumbo entre las penumbras - ¿A que haz venido?

-A liberarte - Solto dando un paso hacía la bestía la cual gruño en forma de amenaza.

-¿Por que tendrías que hacerlo? - El gruñido d ela bestía se mezclo con el eco.

-Por que vengo a cobrar el favor que le debías a Konone - Los ojos de la bestía brillaron, sus colmillos se asomaron formando una perfecta sonrisa que helaba la sangre.

-Dame tu chakra... y lo cumplire - Susurro tajante, Umiko bajo su brazo, en cuestión de segundos su chakra empezo a salir de su cuerpo hasta agotarse por completo, el Houkou sonrio satisfecho.

Umiko abrio sus ojos al momento que regreso a la realidad, su cuerpo callo al suelo por completo totalmente sin chakra, un quejido de dolor salio de sus labios al ver como su cuerpo temblaba casi en un colapso. Sin embargo un estruendo la sobresalto. La puerta fue abierta y de ella varios ANBU entraron.

-Creias que te escaparias tan facilmente perra - Murmuro un ANBU al llegar junto a Umiko, la tomo del cuello y la levanto, la peli-morada solto un quejido de dolor - No te saldras con la tuya.

-(Kokoha, perdoname.. no cumpli mi promesa) - Penso Umiko al sentir la presión de los dedos del ANBU.

El ANBU fruncio el ceño e hizo más presión al cuello de Umiko la cual metio una mano dentro de su bolsillo sintiendo el tacto de una pequeña bolita de arcilla que reposaba en su bolsillo.

-Ahora le agradesco a Deidara por haberme enseñado el arte explosivo - Susurro antes de mirar a los ojos al ANBU - Tu me acompañaras al infierno.. ¡KAI!

Entonces una fuerte explosión inundo el lugar.

.

Solo había pasado una hora desde que la junta había terminado, en el despacho de la hokage se podía apreciar a Tsunade de pie con la vista en la ventana dándole la espalda a los presentes. El escritorio se hayaba hecho trizas al igual que el sofa que se encontraba en un rincón del lugar, Naruto miraba furioso a Tsunade, detrás de el Sasuke manteía el ceño fruncido, Kakashi miraba todo impaciente, Shizune mordía su labio nerviosa, Shikamaru permanecía sin expresión calculando la situación y Yamato simplemente trataba de no sentirse incomodo en el lugar.

-¡¿Como diablos no pudo impedir eso?! - Estallo Naruto - ¡Es la hokage, tiene poder, pudo impedir el encarcelamiento de Sakura!

Kakashi tomo del hombro al rubio.

-Si no escuhastes yo no estoy enterada del encarcelamiento de Sakura - Contesto vagamente la rubia ignorando al rubio.

-¿Comos pudo ocultar algo de esta magnitud? - Esta vez fue Sasuke quien hablo, las palabras cortante y frías estremecierón a Tsunade.

Las puertas del despacho fueron abiertas de golpe.

-¡Tsunade-sama, necesitan su presencia en el cuartel de interrogatorio - Solto en un hilo de voz la mujer que acababa de llegar - Se trata sobre Haruno.

Ante el nombre todos miraron curiosos a la mujer.

-¿Que sucedio? - Pregunto la rubia, la mujer solo miro aturdida.

-Se infiltrarón a los cuarteles, nadie sabe que paso, solo huvo una esplosión donde hayamos dos cuerpos no identificados y el cuerpo de Haruno a un lado sin embargo este ah estado protegido por un extraño chakra, Ibiki e Inochi-san requieren de su presencia en este momento.

.

Kokoha levanto su vista a la ahora aldea iluminada por sus luces nocturnas, se hayaba de cuclillas con la vista fija en la nada. Había estado tratando de comunicarse con Umiko por el intercomunicador pero esta no daba señales. Apreto sus puños y clavo la vista en la entrada.

-Umiko - Murmuro levantando la vista, un aguila cafe volaba por los cielos oscuros de Konoha, el gran ave hacía circulos en el aire para después desender en el hombro de Kokoha. En el pico el ave sostenía unos comunicadores negros los cuales solto en el momento que Kokoha extendio su mano - Dile a Arai que estoy lista para empezar - Kokoha dejo caer su brazo al momento en que el ave tomo vuelo.

.

Shikamaru levanto su vista al cielo mientras fruncia el ceño, se hayaba en el techo de un edificio cerca de la torre Hokage, detrás de el varios ANBU se hayaban de cuclillas.

-¿Que ocurre? - Pregunto el Nara.

-El cuartel de vigilancia detecto diez cuerpos no identificados moviendose cerca de la entrada de la aldea, tambien sean detectado ondas de chakra que se mueven por debajo de la tierra, ya hemos enviado a varios de los miembro Hyuga a investigar.

-¿Ya le informaron a la Hokage? - Preguno mirandolo sobre su hombro.

-La quinta ahora se encuantra en los cuarteles de interrogatorio junto con Uzumaki, Uchiha y Hatake-san por lo que hemos recurrido a usted.

-¿Desde que momento los identificaron? - Volvio a preguntar el Nara.

-Hace como quince minutos, ya hemos dado alerta, varios escudrones y shinobis estan esperando señales...

En ese momento una suave sacudida hizo temblar la aldea, Shikamaru fruncio más su ceño.

-Preparen las líneas de defensa, si no me equivoco esto sera un ataque - El ANBU asintio - Tambien avisa alerta roja y evacuen a los aldeanos lo antes posible...

.

En las afueras de la aldea Kirome se hayaba sentada en la rama de un arbol, mantenía las piernas cruzadas y la mirada impaciente. Una curveada sonrisa se apodero de su rostro. Sus labios se juntaron lentamente para silbar delicadamente una melodia...

Los arboles se mecierón en una pequeña brisa acompañados por aquella melodica pero a la vez inquietante melodia. Junto a ella Arai se hayaba de pie con los brazos cruzados, mantenía esa mirada gelida y sin expresión que cambio en el momento en que una gran aguila cafe volo en circulos sobre sus cabezas.

-Bien, entonces empezemos - Arai sonrio tetricamente mientras sostenía el intercomunicador que se hayaba en su oreja derecha - Kanade, Retzu es hora..

A unos pasos de las grandes puertas verdes de la hoja dos encapuchados se hayan de cuclillas en las ramas de unos arboles. El intercomunicador de ambos sono - Kanade, Retzu, es hora.. - Se hoyo la voz de Arar del otro lado.

Kande junto ambas manos como si fuera a horar, los orbes zafiro de la peli-roja senteyaron hasta convertirse en azul.

-Raikurai no Jutsu - Susurro, en el cielo las nubes se torneron negras retumbando en el cielo.

Por otro lado Kokoha levanto su vista a las nubes electricas que rodeaban la entrada de la aldea, tomo eso como señal y junto ambas manos.

-¡Kai!/¡Raikurai no Jutsu! - Gritaron Umiko y Kanade al mismo tiempo. Un rayo electrico cayo sobre las grandes puertas de Konoha deribandolas de un golpe, por otro lado varias aves de arcilla volaron alrededor de la entrada cayendo como misiles. Los aldenos cerca de la explosión empezaron a gritar y a correr alterados, los shinobis empezaron a moverse en son de alerta y los ANBU permancían en su lugar esperando el siguiente movimiento.

Arai sonrio de medio lado y volvio a tomar el intercomunicador.

-Equipo terrestre/ aereo es hora de entrar - Murmuro, unas risas burlonas se oyeron del otro lado.

.

Ibiki entrecerro la mirada, frente a el en una mesa el cuerpo de Sakura se hayaba extendido, sus manos, pies, torso al igual que su cabeza se hayaban encadenados a la mesa. Morino gruño impaciente al notar como un chakra plateado brotaba del cuerpo de la chica. Los ANBU que se hayaban en el lugar rodearon la mesa. Tsunade que estaba detrás de Morino trago en seco, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi e Inochi permanecieron con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Que sucede Tsunade? - La rubia no contesto, su cuerpo temblo en una oleda de calor.

El cuerpo de Sakura empezo a tener leves combulciones.

-¡Sostenganla! - Grito la rubia con una jeringa en mano, los ANBU se acercaron a ella para tomar sus brazos y pies para detenerla. Sin embargo al tener contaco con ella retrocedieron.

-¡Su chakra quema! - Gruño un ANBU al ver su manos completamente quemada.

-¡Maldición! - Tsunade se mordio el labio superior , miro a Kakashi el cual la miro de la misma forma.

De pronto un ANBU entro a la sala ganandose la mirada de todos ante su forma estruendosa de entrar.

-¡Godaime Hokage! - Grito el ANBU - ¡Acaban de dar alerta roja a la aldea! ¡Estamos bajo ataque!

* * *

**Hola!****(:**

**¿Como estan mis queridos lectores?**

**Acabo determinarlo y como siento que demore lo subi enseguida**

**siento si tengo algunas fallas :S**

**y porsi nonos leemos hasta el año proximo 'Feliz año nuevo'' :D**

**Sayonaraa**

**~Mery98~**

Entonces Sakura abrio los ojos.


	5. Secretos parte 1

**Disclaimer**:Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia esta hecha con el fin de entretener y divertir a los lectores.

**Summary:** La cuarta guerra termino, sin embargo la historia no. La era de un nuevo mundo ninja se avecina y nuevos enemigos aparecerán. Solo que esta vez ni Sasuke ni Naruto serán los protagonistas de esta historia. - Hokage - Interrumpió el despacho. La nombrada solo permaneció con la mirada clavada en el suelo, sabia lo que le diría el ANBU - Haruno nos traiciono. Se fue con el enemigo.

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje fuerte, violencia, muerte de personajes.

* * *

_**SECRETOS: PARTE I, EL LINAJE HARUNO: El secreto de Lady-Tsunade y el tratado con el clan Uchiha.**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

En Konoha la vida había recuperado su ritmo de vida en tres años como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Sin embargo, en los altos cargos de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, se daba por enterado de los recientes problemas que no sólo crecían en el la aldea y en el País del Fuego, sino alrededor de todo el continente de los cinco elementos. Por así decirlo en todo el mundo ninja. Pues en los ultimos meses hubo muchos golpes de estado ante las grandes naciones, el crecimiento de otras aldeas, como el País del Hierro, del Oro, del Relampago, de la Muerte y de la Vida. Tanto como naciones se levantaban otras desaparecían. Los ataques se duplicaron en este ultimo mes ante la muerte del el Señor Feudal del País del Viento, muchas aldeas ya no estaban seguras y una vez más el mundo ninja se veía amenazado.

Sin embargo el País del Fuego se hayaba en una posición alta tanto como política y comercial. Tras la cuarta guerra la forma en la que el País progreso fue superior y veloz que la de los demás Países.

Los de la hoja no veían aquello como una amenaza o un peligro. Pues al contar con grandes ninjas poderosos y el poder de su Hokage, los ataques estaban de menos. Konoha se encontraba viviendo en su más grande momento. Mas, Tsunade no se hayaba del todo segura, tenía un mal presentimiento ante todos los ataques, pues ella y algunos sabían que los ataques tenían algo en común, tuvo un mal presentimiento, por lo que mandó ninjas, entre ellos a Uchiha y Uzumaki, si, había enviado a Naruto y a Sasuke a una misión secreta a comprobar quien se movía entre las sombras y atacaba las grandes naciones, los resultados de sus espías no fueron consoladores. No bastó con Akatsuki, ahora una organización mucho más poderosa e influencioza se movía entre las sombras; Kazahaya.

Kazahaya; tenía un origen incierto, mítico, oculto y sumamente especial. Pues nadie conocía muy bien sus mañas, movimientos o hasta donde podían lograr. Nadie excepto ella que fue una de las unicas que vivio y se mantuvo con ellos hasta su ultimo día de vida.

Kazahaya, no solo era una combinación extraña de asesinos, desterrados y exitosos comerciantes, tambien habían sangres sucias, eso nadie lo sabía más que ella. Uno de los muchos secretos que mantenía ocultos bajo superficie. ¿Que elocuente no? sangre sucias asesinando a sangre sucias. Sin embargo sabía las tradiciones del clan y que cada miembro tenía que vivir para combertirse en un verdadero asesino, se amarraba a que su nuevo líder no pudiera cambiar la forma de vida o las estrategías, pero tal caso la hacían poner en duda. Tanto que mandó entre sus más excepcionales ANBU para investigar con mayor profundidad a Kazahaya, aún seguían en la tarea y cada vez se complicaba más ocultar el interés de los ninjas de la hoja hacia esa nueva organización de seguridad nacional. Mantenía la misión de Naruto y Sasuke en secreto, tanto que conto a los demás que solo era un viaje de entrenamiento para Uzumaki donde Uchiha lo acompañaba. Pero el motivo de aquella misión era, Kazahaya.

Siglos atrás, Kazahaya y el clan Haruno pudo estar más arriba de las naciones, e incluzo por así decirlo del mundo. Tenía entendido y comprobado que el clan podía ser sanguinareo y sumamente poderoso, sabía hasta donde podían llegar con tal de tener poder y control. Ahora que tanto Kazahaya como los pocos miembros que sobrevivierón se había convertido en enemigos peligrosos las opciones de que una tragedía se avecinaba estaba prevista, pero, Tsunade, se amarraba a la idea de poder solucionar todo, antes de que el caos se desatara.

Ahora las consecuancias estaban frente a ella, encadenada a una mesa a punto de la muerte.

_La gran mesa rectangular abarcaba toda la sala. De ambos lado se hayaba atiborrada de personas y solo en la cabezera, la gran silla negra muy parecida a un trono, se hayaba vacía. En cada esquina del lugar cubiertos con mascaras blancas y capuchas negras, dos o tres guardianes, se hayaba posicionados con el pecho firme y ambas manos detrás de su espalda. _

_Ambas puertas de madera fuerón abiertas, rechinando estrepitosamente. Todos los presentes de la mesa se pusierón de pie, unos fuertes pasos dominaron el espacio, cubierto por una capa negra casí por completo, su cabellera roja, se hayaba sujeta en una coleta alta, su expresión gelida, filosa e indiferente. Sus orbes cafeces destilarón superioridad y poder, todos en la habitación semibajaron sus parpados para sentir su presencia. El hombre tomo lugar en la unica silla vacía._

_-¡Señor! Eh aqui a los invitados. - dijo una voz varonil e indiferentes. Un hombre altivo, curpulento y algo torpe se posiciono junto al recien llegado. Sus orbes jade miraron el suelo por un segundo tratando de no ver a su líder a la cara. Sin esperar respuesta alguna prosigio._

_-Uchiha Fukagu, líder del clan Uchiha y Senju Tsunade - el sujeto siguio erguido ante la presencía del hombre._

_-Akiva - la voz del hombre era la más grave y profunda que la del guardian que se hayaba a su lado, el cual temblo y dio un paso hacía atrás._

_-¡Señor! - se dirigio a él con mayor fulgor, su portador era un gigante entre ellos, de cuerpo macizo y garbo prepotente._

_-Relajate, con ese aspecto pones tensos a mis invitados - sonrio de una forma torcida y recorrio su mirada en cada persona en la mesa -. Espero y su viaje a Hiraki, no haya sido agotador._

_-Para nada, Haruno-sama - el primero en dirigirse a el fue, Tsunade. _

_-Bueno, diganme... ¿Cuales son las intenciones de Konoha? - dijo entrelazando sus manos y recargando ambos codos en el respaldo de la silla. Su presencia jamás dejo de ser amenazante._

_-Solo planeamos una tregua, nuestro poder es muy influyente en las naciones, además tenemos un enemigo en común... Solo queremos mantener a nuestra aldea en la cima, si todo sale a lo planeado el País del Fuego caera ante sus manos y ambos saldremos ganando - esta vez quien tomo la palabra fue Fukagu._

_-¿Por que querrían la caída de su propía nación? - pregunto Kenji, manteniendo la mirada indiferente._

_-Por que nosotros solo queremos el poder de Konoha - susurro Fukagu -. Con nosotros el País del Fuego ya no sera más una amenaza y las otras naciones caeran ante su poder. Después de todo su enemigo principal es el País del Fuego._

_Kenji sonrio de una forma torcida._

_-Entonces, es un trato - Kenji pozo una mano sobre su menton -. Pero necesitaría una prueba para saber que no me traicionaran... _

_-Y la tendras... yo me quedare aqui un tiempo y enseñare a las mujeres de tu clan justus medicos como otras clases de medicinas y justus - susurro Tsunade, Kenji sonrio de medio lado, algo complacido._

_-Te dejare a mi hijo mayor y unos miembros de mi clan a tu servicios- susurro Fukagu, la sonrisa de Kenji se amplio._

_-Tu hijo mayor... E oído que es todo un prodigio, ¿cual es su nombre? _

_-Itachi.. Uchiha Itachi..._

Tsunade temblo en su lugar, recordando el pasado, ahora ya era tarde para arrepentirse de sus errores...

.

.

El viento mecio los mechones rosas que caían sobre su espalda, Arai que seguía junto a ella se inclino y miro sobre su hombro la aldea.

-Ya es hora..- susurro mirando a Arai, el hombre asintio antes de desaparecer en una rafaga de viento.

-Konoha... - Kirome levanto su rostro que de pronto se crispo en uno lleno de ira, furia y una tristeza que emanaban sus orbes -. Itachi.. -susurro en un hilo de voz que se fue con el viento -. Siempre quise conocer tu aldea...

_Kirome rincón apartado y oculto del estanque, se sumergía y luego con sus níveos brazos jugaba con el agua produciendo brillantes y finísimas ondas. Estaba tranquila con la naturaleza a su alrededor y pensaba en lo bien que se la pasaría esa noche al lado de Nagato. Solía entrenar con Nagato todas las noches, aunque fuese por unos cortos instantes, Nagato le prestaba atención y aunque ocultara sus nuevos sentimientos hacía a el, su aprecio ante su hermano mayor cada vez era grande. Cerró los ojos y se dejó flotar por el peso del agua. _

_Abrio sus parpados, al sentir la fuerte rafaga de viento que se formo a un lado del estanque. Nagato se hayaba de cuclillas, con el cabello desordenado y algunos mechones rojo pegados en su frente, la miro por una fraccion de segundos antes de ponerse de pie y darse la vuelta._

_Entre los arboles un guardian del clan, Shozu, salio a encararlos. Nagato permanecio firme, rapidamente se acerco a la orilla, colocandose detrás de su hermano mayor._

_Shozu hizo un tipo de reverencia, que Nagato respondio con la cabeza._

_-Su padre, desea verlos en la sala de reuniones - dijo antes de desaparecer de la misma forma en la que llego._

_Por unos momentos la pelirrosa guardó silencio..._

_-¿Sucede algo Nagato-kun? - pregunto algo cohibida._

_-No - su respuesta fue corta -. Vistete, tenemos que presentarnos ante padre._

_Nagato la miro de reojo por un instante, su reacción fue interrumpida por tres siluetas que aparecieron, en una nube de humo frente a ellos. Kirome desvio su vista sonrojada._

_-Padre, quiere vernos - hablo Rey. Nagato levanto la vista, asintiendo mecanicamente._

_-Estamos enterados - susurro -. Te esperaremos en la entrada._

_Ante aquellas palabras los cuatro varones desaparecieron dejandola sola._

_De repente escuchó un crujido. Konone abrió los ojos de inmediato y alertó sus otros sentidos. Presintió que alguien la estaba observando. No se imagino que fuese uno de su hermanos, tenían un entrenamiento lo bastante estricto como ser descubiertos en algo así. Se preparó para atacar. Quien fuese, tenía el extraño presentimiento de que tenía tiempo atrás merodeándola. Trató de concentrar su sentido del oído y escuchar alguna anomalía. Dirigio su mano a su estuche de arma, pero algo se lo impidio. _

_Cayo directo al agua al sentir el gran peso sobre sus hombros. Abrio los ojos sorprendida al descubrir a su acosador. _

_Shozu era el capitan del escuadron de guardianes del clan, era inteligente, apuesto y fuerte. Tan solo le llevaba como once años, pero definitivamente no era de la clase de su tipo y menos penso que el fuese un acosador._

_Trato de zafarse del agarre más no lo logro. Shozu, la tomó del rostro con suavidad para obligarlo a mirarle a los ojos._

-Me gustas y mucho… Más de lo que podría llegar a reconocer. Eres especial y tus habilidades como ninja son admirables -su mano fue bajando por su cuello hasta su nuca para acercar su níveo rostro al suyo. La peli-rosa sintió una furía enmanarla toda.

_-Nunca pense que fueses la clase de pedofilo... _

_-Que podre decirte, me gustan las niñas.._

_Shozu, sonrio ante el comentario._

_Kirome, estaba roja y estupefacta, nunca pensó eso de su superior y sin dudar lo empujó para alejarlo; mas éste la forzó y la separación fue en balde. Shozu, con la mirada determinada la arrincono contra la superficie, pozo una mano en su nuca y la otra en su pierna impidiendo que se escapara._

_Kirome gruño molesta._

_-Eres una fiera..._

_Kirome abrio los ojos cuando fue atrapada por unos labios tercos y apasionados._

_-¡Diablos! ¡Tengo que salir de esto! -pensó y reaccionó. Trato de separarse pero todo fue en bano, ladeo la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrio al darse cuenta que logro separarse. Pero su sonrisa se borro al ver que no fue ella, sino Shozu que se separo de su cuerpo._

_Miro desorbitada el cuerpo de Shozu, el cual la miro con los ojos abiertos. El hombre estaba siendo atravesado por una katan. Detrás de el se hayaba inclinado Takeshi, mantenía la mirada gacha, por lo que sus cabellos blancos tapaban su frente, sostenía la katana que atravesaba el cuerpo de, Shozu._

_-¿Te gusta mi hermana? -pregunto tajante. Shozu gruño._

_-Te dire una cosa... Te cobrare el beso que acabas de robar - susurro, levantando su vista, el Rinnegan se hayaba reflejado en ellos. El cuerpo de Shozu temblo -. Con tu cabeza..._

_Shozu abrio su boca sorprendido, sin embargo no pudo reaccionar, fue decapitado en un parpadeo. Kirome parpadeo, miro frente a ella a Nagato, el cual sostenía una katana ensangretada, Takeshi se inclino hacía atrás desencajando la Katana, del cuerpo de ahora muerto, Shozu._

_Rey camino en paso lento, hasta llegar al cuerpo. De una patada lo arrojo al estanque, después pateo su cabeza. Se quedo de pie, dándole la espalda. _

_-¿Te encuentras bien? - noto a Yahiko inclinado junto a ella. Salida de su shock, asintio -. ¿Por que, no te defendistes?_

_-Estaba a punto de hacerlo..._

_-¡Mentira! - Kirome levanto su vista sorprendidaal al ver la de Nagato. Vio la furia sentellar en aquellos orbes y por primera vez el, la miro con enojo. Su corazón se estrujo y de su boca un jadeo de sorpresa salio -. Si no huviesemos llegado, el se huviera pasado.._

_-¡No! ¡Estaba apunto de pararlo..._

_-¡Callate! - Nagato la abofeteo. Kirome temblo, sintio sus ojos cristalizarse, las lagrimas surcaron sus ojos._

_-Deja de nadar en estanques y ponte a entrenar. ¡Sigues siendo, debil! - Kirome bajo la vista, por primera vez sintio un dolor en el pecho. Jamás, en todos en el clan, jamás, Nagato la había mirado así -. Ponte a la altura de la primera rama..._

_Ante eso, los cuatro varones se marcharón, dejandola sola... _

_Rugio, para sus adentros, una vez más se sintio inutil. Habían pasado meses desde que logro mantener la atención de Nagato sobre ella, y ahora todo aquello se desvanecía por completo. Se levanto del lugar y sin cambiarse se dirigio a paso lento hacía la guardia principal._

_Retrocedio al tocar algo duro que hizo que se tambalera, levanto la vista furiosa y molesta, pero su mirada cambio a una aturdida y confundida._

_Frente a ella un hombre, más bien un niño unos años más grande que ella, llevaba un traje negro como los de los guardias del clan, el cabello negro y largo sujetado en una cola, y una expresión triste en su pálido y marcado rostro. El chico fruncio el ceño y la miro algo sorprendido._

_Justo cuando Kirome decidio seguir su camino se detuvo al sentir los dedos del peli-negro sobre su mejilla._

_-¿Que estas haciendo? - pregunto, con el ceño fruncido._

_-Pense que estabas herida - murmuro, el peli-negro, quitando con un trapo la sangre ahora seca de su mejilla._

_-¿Que estas haciendo aqui? - pregunto, Kirome._

_El peli-negro sonrio de medio lado, una sonrisa calida y a la vez falsa._

_-¡Itachi! - grito un hombre vestido de la misma forma que el. Aparecio unos segundos más tarde, miro a la peli-rosa y después dirigio su vista a Itachi._

_-¿Que estan haciendo aqui? - volvio a decir, Kirome. Esta vez con un tono de molestia -. No son enemigos, de eso estoy segura._

_-¿Y si lo somos? - hablo el peli-negro que acababa de llegar. _

_Kirome lo miro._

_-Basta, Shisui - murmuro Itachi, algo incomodo._

_-Si lo fueran, sus organos ya estuviesen esparcidos por los lustrosos piso de mi casa. De eso estoy segura - Kirome, sin importarle que llevaba su ropa humeda dio dos paso al frente, tratando de encarar a Shisui._

_Shisui sonrio de forma torcida. Sacó una espada corta y empezo acercarse a Kirome. La peli-rosa tenso la madibula al ver los orbes negros, se torneaban de un rojo sangre, acompañados por tres comillas fulginosas. _

_Shisui sonrio complacido al ver la mirada de sopresa y algo de temor de Kirome._

_-¡Shisui, basta! - volvio a murmurar Itachi, listo para intervenir._

_Entonces las palabaras de Nagato resonaron en su cabeza una y otra vez._

_-Ponte a la altura de la primera rama... - susurro Kirome inaudible. Itachi la miro confundido ante aquellas palabras._

_En un parpadeo voraz, los orbes jade destellaron en unos zafiros gelidos que brillaron de una forma abrasadora. Shisui entreabrio la boca._

_Shisui levanto su espada corta sintiendose amenazado y listo para pelear. Kirome gruño y poco a poco empezo a erguirse lista para enfrentar a Shisui._

_En cuanto Kirome saco su kunai avalanzandose a Shisui fue detenida por unos brazos que la rodearon. Kirome gruño al no ver lo llegar y una vez más se sintio inutil._

_Itachi sostenía a Kirome rodeandola con los brazos, gruño al sentir la espada de Shisui atravesarle la espalda. El peli-negro se detuvo y retrocedio al ver a Itachi interponerse, pero era demesiado tarde, lo había herido._

_-Eres un idiota - susurro Kirome al ver la sangre recorrerle la espalda._

_-Solo te protegi como buen caballero - murmuro -. No eres lo suficiente rapida._

_-Puedo protegerme sola - Kirome se zafo de un golpe, sin embargo trato de ser lo más cautelosa -. Kirome, Haruno Kirome._

_-Uchiha Itachi - respondio con una sonrisa de medio lado._

_-Eres un sangre sucia - susurro Kirome para si misma, sintiendose tonta por aquel sentimiento en su pecho._

_-¡Kirome!_

_Nagato,aparecio entre los arbustos seguido de Rey y Yahiko._

_-Padre, nos espera -Itachi se enderezo al sentir la mirada fribola de los tres varones. Shisui por otra parte trato de mantenerles la mirada._

_-Ire enseguida.- susurro Kirome mirando a la cara a Itachi. Sin decir una sola palabra dio media vuelta pero antes de marcharse se detuvo al oir la voz de Itachi._

_-Nos volveremos a ver Kirome - susurro Itachi, Kirome solto un jadeo ante aquellas palabras, pero mantuvo la compostura ante la mirada fría de Nagato._

_-No suelo mezclarme con sangres sucias, no me interesa el motivo por el cual te encuentres aqui... no pienso romper mi estatus al tener que mezclarme con mestizos._

_Rey y Takeshi sonrieron de medio lado, Nagato miro con superioridad a Itachi el cual fruncio el ceño. Por otra parte, Kirome mantuvo la vista al frente alejada del Uchiha._

Apreto sus puños tan fuerte que escucho el crugir de sus puños.

-Después de tantos años... -susurro -. Todos pagaran.

.

.

Tsunade miro el cuerpo de Sakura, su apecto palido y demacrado le daba mala espina. Trago en seco y sostuvo la jeringa entre sus manos.

-¡Su chakra quema! - Gruño un ANBU al ver su manos completamente quemada.

-¡Maldición! - Tsunade se mordio el labio superior , miro a Kakashi el cual la miro de la misma forma. Tenía miedo.. Si, lo tenía, temía por su aldea, por sus aldeanos y por su alumna.. Por ella más que nada.

De pronto un ANBU, entro a la sala ganandose la mirada de todos ante su forma estruendosa de entrar.

-¡Godaime Hokage! - grito el ANBU -. ¡Acaban de dar alerta roja a la aldea! ¡Estamos bajo ataque!

-¿Que? - Inochi se sorprendio y temio lo peor. Sasuke y Naruto permanecieron impacientes y a la vez altivos.

-¿Cual es el reporte? - pregunto Kakashi, al ver que la rubia nisiquiera hablo.

-Ocho cuerpos no identificados en las afuera de la aldea.. - la voz del ANBU se hayaba temblorosa -. Y dos cuerpos identificados en la zona aerea, se dan por el nombre de Deidara, ex miembro de Aktsuki y Somujo Ren, desertor de la aldea de la arena.

El cuerpo de Tsunade se estremecio en una oleda de calor. Naruto gruño y pudo escuchar por lo bajo el sonido de la katana de Sasuke desenvainarse.

Sakura había abierto los ojos.

Su expresión sombría petrifico a todos. Sakura mantenía la mirada clavada en el techo, su cuerpo seguía emanando aquel chakra plateado, su cuerpo ahora inmovil se hayaba palido. Pero lo que mantenía congelado a todos eran aquellos ojos azules que Sakura poseía, sus orbes jade ahora eran de un azul zafiro, lo adornaban unos circulos negros que rodeaban todo el contorno y los cuales giraban descontroladamente, los orbes de la peli-rosa empezaron a sangrar y Tsunade chasqueo la lengua molesta.

-Maldición - soltó estrepitosamente -. Se esta deborando todo su chakra, Sakura morira si no se detiene.

-¡¿Que sucede, Tsunade? - pregunto, Naruto. Algo alterado -. ¿Que le pasa a Sakura?

-Ahora mismo debe estar enfrentando al Houkou.. - susurro Kakashi. Tsunade trago en seco -. Si es así, esa es la razón por la que el chakra de Sakura disminuye, la bestía se alimenta de el.

Una densa neblina cubría el lugar por completo. Habían unas rejas de metal que sostenían algunas cadenas oxidadas las cuales caían como serpientes entre los barrotes de chakra y en medio de las grandes puertas cinco sellos se hayaban al punto de desaparecer.

Sakura se hayaba de pie con la mirada dudosa, el cuero firme y con los bellos de la nuca erizados. Sus orbes jade ahora opacos mirarón cada parte de aquella jaula inmensa.

-Eres la viva imagen de Konone - susurro aquella voz, que salía entre los barrotes de aquella celda. Sakura jadeo al oír el nombre de su madre.

-¿Como conoces a mi madre? - pegunto entrecerrando la mirada.

-Ellay yo hicimos un trato hace tiempo, y es hora de que cumpla con mi parte - tan potente y fría sono aquella voz que hicieron que sus rodillas le temblaran -. Dijo que vendrías a mi.. - susurro una vez más.

-Y aqui estoy - Sakura dio un paso al frente -. ¿Que trato hicistes con ella?

-Soy alguien muy poderoso - susurro -. Por lo cual ella dijo que tendría que vigilarte desde aqui, compartio recuerdos conmigo y dijo que te los mostrara en el futuro lejano...

-¿Que recuerdos? - pregunto Sakura. ¿Acaso eran más secretos? su corazón empezo a latir freneticamente.

Unos inmensos orbes rasgados se abrieron dejando ver el color zafiro en ellos, Sakura abrio sus ojos soprendida al ver el Rinnegan reflejado en la bestía, un gruñido que más bien fue una risa tetrica, herizo la piel de Sakura.

-¿Que tienes que ver con los Haruno? - susurro Sakura, dando un corto paso hacía el.

-Más de lo que te imaginas...

En tonces todo se borro...

_En una amplía y lujosa habitación, frente al espejo se hayaba sentada una mujer de cabellera rosa la cual cepillaba delicadamente. Sus orbes jade estaban clavados en el espejo, vestía un kimono de seda sencillo, colo pastel y con algunos adornos sencillos y elegantes. _

_Ambas puertas de la habitación fueron abiertas con algo de rudeza._

_Konone giro su cuerpo para ver al extraño que había interrumpido en su habitación personal, entonces miro de rodillas a un niño de nueve años, estatura normal para alguien de su edad, orbes jade, cabellera rubía la cual caía hasta sus hombros de una forma desordenada, vestía un aori azul marino algo holgado y en su brazo derecho una bandana con el simbolo de dos circulos entrelazados._

_El rubio mantenía la cabeza gacha no mirando a la cara a Konone, la cual sonrio enternecida ante el gesto._

_-¿Sucede algo Rey-kun? - pregunto con delicadeza sin perder la fachada de líder._

_El niño levanto la cabeza para mirarla a la cara._

_-Lamento interrumpirla Konone-sama - dijo respetuoso. - Vengo a reportarme por orden de Kenji-sama._

_Konone fruncio el ceño y suspiro._

_-No veo a Kenji por ninguna parte, no se encuentra aqui - susurro. El rubio miro a su alrededor, algo temeroso abandono aquella postura acercandose a la peli-rosa._

_-Madre - Rey se inco a un costado de ella colocando su cabeza entre las piernas de Konone la cual empezo a jugar con los mechones del rubio. Rey levanto la vista y pozo ambas manos sobre el viente abultado de su madre._

_-¿Como esta el bebe? - pregunto, inocentemente._

_Konone sonrio._

_-Feliz ahora que nos haz visitado. Pero ahora dime ¿como te encuentras mi pequeño? - susurro enternecida Konone. _

_Rey era su hijo, tenía la misma sangre que ella. Rey al igual que sus cuatro hermanos eran el linaje hasta ahora más fuerte del clan, desde el momento en que nacieron se les crio de una forma diferente pero para ser poderosos la regla numero uno que Kenji les había dado era no crear sentimientos. Podía ser algo egoista a no contradecir a Kenji pero ella no tenía poder contra el. Deseaba ser una madre normal, alguien que les diera amor a sus hijos, que les leyera cuentos en las noches, los abrazara, los ayudara en sus entrenamientos o que simplemente les cantara una canción de cuna antes de dormir. Pero no era así, sus hijos estaban siendo criados de forma diferente y ella no podía hacer nada. Kirome su hija menor había perdido el poco amor que le tuvo a ella de madre al igual que Takeshi, y no los culpaba por que tenían razón, se sentía cobarde como para desobedecer una regla de Kenji._

_-Progrese mucho en mis entrenamientos - Rey la miro algo entusiasta. - Estoy dominando el elemento rayo por completo._

_-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti - susurro Konone, le toco la frente con sus dedos y sonrio. - ¿Como se encuentran tus hermanos?_

_Rey parecio dudar._

_-Nagato y Yahiko pronto estraran a los cuarteles de entrenamiento._

_Konone enarco una ceja, eso no se lo sabía. Los cuarteles de entrenamiento eran los más sanguinareos y sangrientos donde entrenaban a los más especiales y capasitados del clan, solo se hayaban entre diesisiete y diesinueve años._

_-¿No son muy pequeños como para hacerlo? - pregunto Konone algo acalorada, ¿como diablos Kenji no le había dicho algo así? - Son unos niños.._

_-Enrealidad es algo grandioso. - Rey sonrio. - Seran los más jovenes de los cuarteles, y si Takeshi y yo nos esforzamos más pronto padre ,tambien nos mandara ahí._

_Konone suspiro algo preocupada._

_-Además el Uchiha tambien se encuentra con ellos - Rey hizo una mueca que hizo sonreir a Konone -. Aún no entiendo el favoritismos que padre, tiene hacía el.._

_-El tratado con los Uchiha, consiste en confianza, Uchiha-sama se ofrecio a dejar a su hijo convivir con nosotros un tiempo en son de confianza y para mantener el tratado, pero tambien Itachi-kun debe mezclarse con nuetras costumbres y a destacado mucho, es la razón por lo que tu padre lo ve como una joya._

_-Pero sigue diendo un sangre sucia - susurro cortante Rey._

_-Que tenga sangre conbinada no es tan malo - reprocho Konone -. Al contrario es especial._

_-No lose, yo soy sangre pura y eso es lo importante madre, no me intereza la vida de los sangre sucia - susurro algo cohibido Rey._

_-Deacuerdo, no volvere a sacar el tema._

_Rey sonrio._

_-¿Y Kirome? ¿como esta ella? - La sonrisa de Rey se esfumo en el instante._

_-Sabes que Kirome a tenido problemas con su Rinnegan... A pesar de ser muy poderoso no logra mantenerlo activo más de media hora - Konone enarco una ceja al ver a Rey vasilar - Kirome decidio retar a un sangre baja de la cuarta rama... Perdio la batalla._

_A Konone le parecio algo normal, después de todo en ocasiones se perdían batallas pero eso era lo que te volvía más fuerte, sin embaro le preocupo la reacción de Kenji._

_-Padre enfurecio, se sintio humillado. Dijo que como era posible que alguien bajo pudo derotarla, ordeno a un guardían darle treinta latigazos y como castigo extra doblo sus horas de entrenamiento - Konone llevo ambas manos a su boca - No espero a que ella se recuperase, la obligo a entrenar toda la noche y a mantener el Rinnegan activo por más tiempo de lo que ella pudo soportar, Kirome tuvo un colapso y algo así como un coma temporal._

_-¡¿Cuando ocurrio eso?! - Pregunto alterada Konone, Rey bajo la vista._

_-Hace un par de días, ahora se encuentra con Tsunade-san, no ah podido mantenerse de pie - Rey bajo la vista._

_Konone se paro de golpe y miro a Rey el cual le sostuvo la mirada algo confundido. Sin esperar reacción del rubio salio de la recamara._

_-¡Madre! - soltó el rubio -. ¡Madre! ¿a donde vas?_

_Konone no respondio pero detuvo su paso al ver a Kenji de pie en las escaleras principales de la casa principal. Vestía un aori negro que dejaba visible su bien y escultural torso. Varios mechones rojos caían por su frente dándole aires atractivos, sus orbes cafeces centellaban frialdad y su impotente mirada lanzaba ondas de superioridad._

_El hombre la miro lacivamente y después dirigio su vista al niño que bajo la cabeza y contuvo el aliento. _

_-¿Como es posible? - susurro Konone, su cuerpo temblaba en una oleda de enojo y consternación -. ¿como pudistes hacerle eso a Kirome?_

_Kenji miro irritado a la peli-rosa pero respondio._

_-Humillo a la familia principal, tenía que pagar su castigo - susurro, ni una pisca de sentimiento salio mezclada con esa frase._

_-¡No, esa no era la forma! - rugio Konone._

_Rey se estremecio, era la primera vez que veía a su madre en ese estado y temio por ella. Kenji permanecio firme, su expresión sombría seguía intacta._

_-¡Estoy arta, que trates a mis hijos de esa forma! ¡Ellos no son armas... no son asesinos como tu..! ¡Solo son niños... - los orbes jade se cristalizaron y el cuerpo de la peli-rosa temblo._

_Los sirvientes que se hayaban a los alrededores desviaron la mirada con miedo a que Kenji les diera un castigo por andar de chismosos y temor a lo que le podría pasar a la peli-rosa._

_-¡Rou, no era como tu! ¡Preferiria mil veces a que el se huviese emparejado conmigo en vez de ti! ¡Eres un moustro! - grito Konone, no midiendo sus palabras y ajena al aver mencionado el nombre de su difunto hermano mayor._

_Kenji temblo en una oleda de furía. Siempre lo supo, aunque ella no se lo huviese dicho... konone siempre estuvo enamorada de Rou, su hermao menor de el y mayor de ella. Pero el se caso con ella por que la eligio, por derecho y por que siempre tuvo ese sentimiento de poseción hacia ella... Konone no se lo reprocho e incluzo fingio estar facinada.. pero sus sentimientos salieron a trotes el dia en que su hermano murio por ser un debil y no aguantar las tecnicas que su padre les había puesto.._

_-Son mis hijos y tengo derecho.. - susurro, tajante, frio y con filo en la mirada._

_Konone se estremecio sin embargo no bajo la mirada, sintio la ira que el cuerpo de Kenji evaporaba y la furía contenida en sus ojos._

_-Ya no más... no le aras lo mismo a este ser que llevo en el vientre.. no, a mi bebe no - las lagrimas por fin empezaron a salir del rostro de Konone._

_Sin embargo, se decidio ante sus palabras... no había marcha atrás._

_-Quiero una nueva vida para mi bebe.. - susurro, Konone -. No lo convertiras en un asesino.. ya no cometere el mismo error esta vez... ¡Quiero separarme de ti!_

_La expresión de Kenji se tornó violenta. _

_Rey abrio los ojos desmesurado. Oyo pasos detrás de el, que aumentaron en el momento en que el fuerte golpe se hoyo, solo hubo silencio.. que después fue interrumpido por un sollozo ahogado._

_Nagayo y Yahiko habían llegado justo a tiempo en que Kenji abofeteo a Konone._

_La peli-rosa se hayaba en el suelo conteniendo las lafrimas, con la mejilla hinchada, un hilillo de sangre recorriendo su mandibula y el cuerpo tembloroso._

_Rey temblo y dio un paso al frente cegado de la rabía por el acto, pero fue detenido al sentir la mano de Nagato en su hombro. Ante aquel contacto pudo sentir la tensión y el cuerpo tembloroso de su hermano mayor, pero sirvio para tranquilizarlo._

_-¡Largate! - grito Kenji levantandola del suelo mientras la sostenía del brazo de una forma violenta - ¡Y en cuanto el bebe nasca te largaras de esta casa y jamás volveras a ver mis hijos! ¡Te quiero fuera de mis vista, maldita perra! _

_Kenji solto a Konone haciedo que cayera de golpe al suelo. La peli-rosa soltó un quejido de dolor seguido por los sollozos. Entonces Kenji abandono el lugar, no sin antes ordenarle a los sirvientes que sacaran todas las pertenencias de konone de su recamara. Y así abandono el lugar dejando petrificado a los tres niños y a la peli-rosa envuelta en llanto aún en el suelo._

Sakura soltó un gemido de dolor y sorpresa al momento en que la visión desapareció.

Lo unico que logro escuchar era la respiración entre cortada del Houkou.

-¿Q-qu-e fue eso? - pregunto tomando vocadas de aire.

-Solo una pequeña parte de lo que veraz - susurro la bestía.

-¿Por qe me muestras esto? - pregunto Sakura con la mirada cristalina y el cuerpo sudoroso.

-Mi función como Jinchuriki es diferente... para que me puedas utilizar tengo que destruirte... y para destruirte tengo que hacerlo tanto piscologicamente como fisica..

Sakura se estremecio y entre abrio la boca.

-Tu madre compartio recuerdos conmigo... recuerdos que te mostrare poco a poco - la voz del Houkou se apagaba cada ve más -. Hasta que tu corazón deje de latir te podras entregar a mi y entonces mi deuda con Konone se habra terminado.

-¿Que deuda? - la voz de Sakura sono tersa y baja.

-Lo sabras más adelante...

-Tengo preguntas.. - soltó Sakura, olvidandose de la poca confianza que la bestía le daba se acerco más a la reja -. ¿Por que Konoha me juzga? si mi madre compartio secretos contigo entonces tu sabes la respuestas... ¿por que creen que soy una amenaza? ¿por que me señalan de algo que no eh hecho?

Sakura cayo de rodillas con el cuerpo tembloroso sintiendose ajena a todo.

-¿Que significan esos recuerdos? - susurro inaudible -. ¿que significado tiene mi vida? ¿que soy?

El Houkou permaneció en silencio un largo tiempo.. Hasta que decidio hablar.

-Konoha.. Konoha le teme a lo que desconoce... Esta aldea esta llena de traidores y ambiciosos...

-No, eso no es verdad. Tú no conoces a la gente de aquí. Todos están dispuestos a dar sus vidas por su aldea, todos son shinobis de alto rango y.. - las palabras de Sakura fueron interrumpidas.

-Y por que son shinobis.. tu haz nacido ajena a esto.. crecistes en un lugar diferente. Tu poder, tu sangre, tus secretos, tu destreza, tu potencial, tu ser, tu linaje, tu descendencia.. todo eso es ajeno a esto. Ellos son shinobis que fueron entrenados para proteger su aldea, sus seres queridos y su vida, defenderan y se enfrentaran al enemigo, tu eres el enemigo.

Sakura abrio los ojos impactada. - Yo jamás dañaría a un aldeano o a un ser inocente.. yo no..

-Ellos no son inocentes.. son impuros y asesinos, los aldeanos apoyan ciegamente una mentira y eso los hace tus enemigos.

Sakura no hablo, se sentía atrapada.

-Tu eres una bedición de los dioses, eres la luz y la oscuridad mezclada.. no perteneces aqui. Lo que te eh mostrado solo es un pedazo antes de tu nacimionto y haz visto y oído nombres y cosas que pronto recordaras.

-Oí el nombre de Tsunade... y de Itachi.. - Sakura miro el suelo, perdida en sus pensamientos -. ¿Que tienen que ver ellos? ¿es el hermano de Sasuke el nombre que oí?

-Los Uchiha hicieron un tratado con el clan Haruno, fueron alidados del clan junto a la Senju..Tu conocistes a los Uchiha y a Lady-Tsunade mucho más antes de que llegaras aqui.. Te contare que tuvieron que ver los Uchiha con el clan Haruno y cual fue su papel en esta historia...

Tsunade se acerco al cuerpo inerte de la peli-rosa. Las ondas de chakra que lanzaba su cuerpo se habían detenido, ahora su cuerpo se veía palido y sin vida, incluzo se podría decir que estaba muerta a no ser por su respiración suave y tranquila.

-El Houkou se detuvo - susurro, colo una mano en el rostro de la peli-rosa limpiando la sangre que hace unos instantes había salido de sus parpados.

-Tsunade - la voz de Naruto sono tensa.

La rubía se giro.

-Ve con Sasuke y Kakashi, yo me quedare con Inochi y me encargare de ella - dijo la rubia y después miro al ANBU -. Trae un escuadrón y coloquen un campo de chakra alrededor del lugar.

Naruto se encamino a la salida, junto a Sasuke y Kakashi. El Uchiha se detuvo un instante y miro sobre su hombro el cuerpo casi sin vida de Sakura.. su Sakura.

Y entre unos movimientos de labios que solo Naruto noto, susurro. - Perdoname -. una palabra que se fue con el viento.

_._

_._

El cielo estaba completamente cubierto por la negrura de la noche. El frio heledao y el viento rodeaban cada rincón de la aldea. Los gritos, las explociones, el estruendo de los edificio al caer, los llantos y el rugido de las bestias invocadas acompañaban esa fría y helada noche.

Kirome sonrio, mostrando su dentadura blanca. La brisa de la noche soplo junto a ella, la Haruno de un salto bajo de la rama del árbol. Camino unos metros lejos de la aldea y se detuvo hasta visualizar la silueta femenina que se hayaba de rodillas frente a ella.

-Kokoha - susurro, Kirome. Vio en los ojos verdes de Kokoha, frialdad y una capa de nerviosismo. La kazahaya temblo, pero no bajo la vista -. Todo esta listo, tal y como usted lo ordeno.

Kirome sonrio. Levanto su brazo gracil y delicado.

-Me agrada tener la fidelidad en mi guardiana personal - sonrio, una sonrisa llena de amargura y superioridad -. Tu y tu hermana son dignas de admirar, lastima que no soy la indicada para felicitarlas. Tu hermana cayo en batalla como una digna guerrera y tu seguiras en pie hasta mi propia voluntad... Ahora habla.. Dime lo que quiero oír..

-Hayamos el cuerpo de Uchiha-san, esta en los territorios Uchiha, junto a las tumbas de sus padres... Y el Houkou ha prometido cumplir su deuda - Kokoha, se puzo de pie -. La llevare junto a la tumba de Uchiha-san, eh descubierto un camino donde pasaremos inalvertidas.

Kirome ladeo la cabeza sin borrar sus sonrisa amplia.

-Hoy Konoha se enfrentara al infierno... - Kirome, sonrio antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

.

.

Escucho el gruñido de dolor que soltó Chouji al caer de golpe, la gran bestía rugio e hizo que se estremeciera. Era un jabalí enorme, sus ojos centellaban con aquel azul zafiro, casí morado y de su ocico se podía ver visible su aliento caliente y apestoso que lo hacía ver temible.

El akimichi se incorporo de una forma veloz al momento en el que el jabalí arremetio contra los edificios. - ¡Ino!.. ¡Ve por los heridos..! - grito Chouji agitado, conteniendo al animal.

Tardo un momento para que reaccionara. Empezo a correr con la respiración entrecortada, esquivando edificios, escombros y explociones. A unos metros un grupo de aldeanos se hayaba esparcidos con heridad y algunos ya estaban muertos, su deber como ninja-medico era ayudarlos. Pero su mente estaba perdida, divagando en otro lugar.

Terminada la junta con el consejo, cada grupo o quipo se había dispersado. Nadie se había mirado a la cara al salir, nadie dijo nada. La culpa la carcomia por dentro, se sentía impotente al no ver podido ayudar a la peli-rosa, a su amiga de la infancia, a su mejor amiga y casi hermana. Sabía que mañana a medio día Sakura sería jusgada frente a toda la aldea, sería encarcelada o en casos extremos.. castigada con la muerte. Todo por un crimen que alomejor ella no había cometido, estaba mal jusgar algo que ella no había visto, pero habían pruebas, Hyuga e Inuzuka la habían visto, no sabía que hacer. Solo hace unas horas atrás cuando recien se disponía a presentarse ante la Hokage para discutir y exigir respuesta, ellos llegaron. Al principio cuando fueron informados del pequeño ataque en la entrada, llego a pensar que solo se trataban de algunos mercenarios o enemigos de alguna aldea enemiga, jamás se imagino que fuesen, Ellos. Pero fue en el momento en que los vio junto al parque principal. Sus capas negras revoloteaban en el aire, bajo aquellas capuchas sus ojos zafiro brillaban con fiereza. Pero fue aquel signo dibujado en su espalda que le puzo los pelos de punta, el signo de Kazahaya, el que unos momentos atras el consejo les había revelado.

No fue hasta en el momento que un hombre robusto alto el cual cayo de una gran ave de arcilla se bajo la capucha que cubría su rostro, no era más grande que ella, tal vez tenían la misma edad o unos años menos que ella. Eso lo noto por sus facciones aniñadas. Su cabellera negra se movia con el viento y su piel palida le recordo a la de Sai. Pero fueron sus ojos azules zafiro los que le helaron la sangre.

-¡Kazahaya ah llegado a derramar sangre de impuros! - grito con burla como un lunatico karyuu endan - grito, ante eso, varias llamas potentes invadieron el lugar, arrasando con todo a su paso.

Las llamas se extendieron por toda la zona, los aldenos gritaron con horror, en esos momentos se encontraba junto a Tenten y Hinata, la Hyuga corrio hacía algunos niños que gritaban en los columpios antes las grandes llamas que se dirigian a ellos. Tenten hizo lo mismo, se dirigio hacía otro grupo de aldeanos en su rescate. Ella tardo unos minutos en reaccionar, la mirada azulina del hombre la taladraba, un escalofrio la recorrio.

No tuvo tiempo de gritar, ni mucho menos de quejarse, aquel Kazahaya ya estaba frente a ella con la mirada fría e indiferente. Ino temblo. El hombre se inclino levemente, casi al punto de rosarle sus labios. Entreabrio la boca y solto un quejido de sorpresa. La sonrisa fribola de el peli-negro aparecio en su rostro, Ino sintio que sus rodillas se ablandaron.

-Eres una.. Yamanaka - la voz de el peli-negro sono en un susurro, deleitandose con el apellido. El Kazahaya poso delicadamente sus dedos sobre su mejilla, rozandola con una suave caricia -. Cuanto me gustaría poner mi marca sobre ti.. pero mi objetivo es un Hyuga.. pero te reconsiderare...

Ante aquellas palabras, Ino no supo si sentirse aliviada o descepcionada. El Kazahaya rapidamente desaparecio en una rafaga veloz, Ino se sintio aturdida y cayo de rodillas en cuanto el desaparecio de su vista, y esa opresipon en su pecho desaparecio.

El estruendo saco a Ino de sus pensamientos, miro sobre su hombro y vio como Chouji lograba tumbar al gran jabalí. Apresuro su paso hacía sus objetivos, pero tuvo que desviar su camino al ser interrumpida por una rafaga de Kunais. Tenten aparecio frente a ella, se notaba la adrenalina en cada uno de sus poros, su frente perlada de sudor, el unifrome sucio y roto, la sangre seca en su mejilla, unas que otras cortadas y algunos moretones.

-¡Ah..! -solto Ino, tapandose el rostro ante el humo de polvo que las invadio -. ¡¿que sucede?!

Tenten tapo su boca con ambas manos, Ino levanto su vista topandose con los orbes chocolate de la castaña. Una capa de preocupación los cubría.

-Tenemos que salir de esta zona.. no estamos a su nivel, no nosotras - susurro Tenten, cerca de su oído.

Ino no supo de que estaba hablando. Tenten metio su mano a su bolsillo trasero de del cúal saco un pergamino algo sucio y viejo.

-Se lo eh arrebatado a una Kazahaya, se infiltro en la biblioteca por el.. nose que contiene, ni cual importante es.. pero es de la aldea, mira - le extendio el pergamino a Ino, para que viera los simbolos de la aldea grabados en ellos -. Tiene otros más, pero no eh logrado quitarselos, sin embargo se ah puesto como loca cuando tome este, sea lo que sea no se ira sin tenerlo.

Ino estaba apunto de hablar, pero noto el liquido carmesi saliendo del vientre de su amiga.

-¡Estas herida! - extendio sus manos en dirección al vientre de la castaña, pero esta lo impidio.

-Tienes que llevar el pergamino a Shikamaru o a Neji - susurro -. Ellos estan a cargo de los ataques y de las lineas de defensa, eres la unica que me puede ayudar, Hinata esta junto a un escudron de ANBU en los cuarteles de interrogatorio impidiendo con un campo magnetico que cruzen y lleguen a Sakura... tu por otra parte lograras pasar desapercibida, la Kazahaya me busca a mi, por lo que no tendras problemas... ¡ahora anda ve!

-No te dejare sola, no aqui en medio de esto, no a merced de posiblemente la muerte - los ojos de la rubia se cristalizaron, y empezo a temblar.

-Ino tienes que irte... no sabes que tan fuerte es.. nos matara a ambas si nos encuentra.. lleva ese pergamino a la torre Hokage donde se encuentra Shikamaru Y Neji.. - Tenten, tomo a Ino de los hombros -. Vamos.. ve

Unas llamas moradas las rodearon, Tenten chasqueo la lengua mientras aferraba a Ino a su cuerpo tratando de protegerla de las llamas artificiales.

-¡Diablos! me encontro - susurro, miro a la rubia la cual le regreso la mirada interrogante y asustada -. No dudes en correr en cuanto te lo diga, ni te acerques a las llamas, absorben tu chakra.

Una risa burlona y chillona se oyo por detrás de las llamas moradas. Ino y Tenten se estremecieron.

-Ni mucho menos la mires a los ojos, te hara sentir dolor y te transportada a un mundo imaginario donde lo que veas ahi se hara realidad y te lastimara - susurro la castaña levantandose, miro a su alrededor desconfiada.

Entre las llamas una mujer de estatura alta, cuerpo vulominoso, cabellera lacia negra corta y piel morena surgio entre las sombras atravez de las llamas. Sus orbes eran azules zafiro casi al punto de parecer morados, con varios circulos en estos. Ino y Tenten bajaron la mirada impidiendose ver la a los ojos.

-Te encontre, ratoncito - susurro, en su voz se hoyo un deje de burla e ironia -. Valla, haz llamado aun amiguita a que juegue con nosotros, que lindo.

-Perra - susurro, Tenten.

La peli-negra sonrio.

-Me llamo, Kaoro.. pero el perra me queda bien - dijo sonriendo con sorna.

Tenten la miro a los ojos con la ira reflejada en sus orbes chocolates. Pero rapidamente se arrepintio de eso.

Un grito desgarrador salio de la boca de la castaña, haciendo que callera al suelo mientras se retorcia. Su rostro se contrajo y su cuerpo empezaba a tener leves combulciones. Ino soltó un grito de horror, al ver como la cara de su amiga se tornaba roja. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor al sentir unas manos frías sostenerla de los hombros.

-¡Se que tu tienes el pergamino! - susurro, su aliento golpeo el rostro de Ino.

La rubia apreto fuertemente los parpados tratando de no ver la a los ojos. La Kazahaya sonrio al sentir el cuerpo tembloroso de Ino bajo sus manos.

-Mirame a los ojos - susurro una vez más, Ino temblo-. Mirame.

-No - dijo temblorosa y con un nudo en la garganta.

-Ahora mismo puedo sentir el miedo que irradia de tus poros... delicioso - susurro mientras soltaba una risita que hicieron que a Ino un escalofrio le recorriera su espalda -. Yo me alimento del miedo.. ¡Arg!

Ino cayo de rodillas al suelo y solto un jadeo. Levanto la vista y noto como la Kazahaya retrocedia dos pasos atrás.

De pronto varios ANBU ya las rodeaban. Las llamas moradas se devanecieron. Ino sonrio un tanto aliviada y al ver como los ANBU se avalanzaban a la Kazahaya, corrio hacía el cuerpo de Tenten que seguía retorciendose de dolor.

Ino grito de horror.

-¡No! ¡no! ¡no! ¡detente, detente! ¡la estas matando! - grito dirigiendose a la Kazahaya que en ese momento estaba frente a los ANBU sonriendoles con sorna. Sus orbes azules se dirigieron a ella y centellaron con maldad -. ¡Por favor! ¡detente! ¡Por favor!

En unos segundos Tenten dejo de retorcerse y gritar de dolor. Y entonces Ino se sintio aliviada, pero pedirle eso a la Kazahaya había sido su error.

Solto un alarido de dolor, al sentir como cada parte de su cuerpo era atravezado por cuchillas, el oxigeno se le iba, la visión se le nublaba y cada musculo y pedazo de carne se le desgarraba, por un momento creyo que todo eso era verdad. Había mirado a la Kazahaya a los ojos, ese fue su error. Había caido en su jutsu.

.

.

Kirome miro los terrenos Uchiha con asco, su expresión sombria y algo tensa se podía ver a leguas. Kokoha la cual estaba a unos metros más lejos de ella, levanto la vista mirando las luces o más bien las explociones a lo lejos.

Bajo su vista al sentir una rafaga helada apoderarse del lugar.

Kenta aparecio de cuclillas entre medio de las dos, examino el lugar y enarco una ceja interrogante, para después gruñir con molestia.

Levanto su vista y la pozo sobre Kirome ignorando a kokoha. La peli-rosa no mostro sorpresa, ni mucho menos nerviosismo al ser descubierta en esos lugares. Y Kenta nisiquiera pregunto.

-Hay otros planes - susurro, su voz sono tensa y fría.

Kirome permanecio firme y Kokoha solto un quejido.

-Arai ah sido arrestado - al momento en que kirome oyo aquello su cuerpo temblo y un gruñido de adrenalina salio entre su garganta.

Kenta permanecio en silencio al igual que Kokoha mirando a Kirome. La peli-rosa relamio sus labios, si Arai estaba arrestado era por que el plan había dado un giro, entonces todo estaba en sus manos, las ideas sucaron la mente de Kirome.

-¿Donde esta ella? - pregunto, los ojos de los dos Kazahaya brillaron.

-En el lado oeste de la aldea, en las salas de interrogación, debajo hay tuneles y cuarteles secretos, ella se encuentra ahí al norte en las ultimas salas de los cuarteles - Soltó rapidamente Kenta.

-Kenta, manten al margen a todos, el plan b dara inicio.. Kokoha, tu vendras conmigo - susurro Kirome, el viento soplo alrededor de ella - Ire por Sakura.

.

.

Neji, gruño molesto. Aquella pequeña batalla le estaba artando, y es que la Kazahaya nisiquiera lo tocaba, solo esquivaba sus golpes y se avalanzaba a el, como si quiesiese tocarlo.

La Kazahaya retrocedio y sonrio con sorna, al ver el cuerpo jadeante del castaño.

-Kagayaki - susurro la kazahaya.

De sus manos una potente luz en forma de rayo se formo, dejando ciego Neji por un momento. El jutsu no era muy potente por lo que Kanade no perdio tiempo.

-Raiton, Akari Raimei no Jutsu - dijo colocando una mano en el suelo, un potente rayo de energia se desplazo por debajo del suelo hasta llegar a Neji, el rayo salio de la tierra y golpeo al castaño, el cual retrocedio y gruño molesto por no poder esquivarlo.

Nisiquiera con el Byukugan activo lograba esquivarla. La chica era agil.

Kanade llego a unos centimetros lejos de Neji, suficiente como para rozarlo con la palma de su mano la cual era rodeada de una llama negra.

Neji chasqueo la lengua al sentir la llama negra rozarle el brazos, una corriente electrica lo recorrio seguida de un fuego abrasador. El ninja jadeo de dolor. Pero aún así la Kazahaya no pudo esquivar el fuerte golpe del Hyuga.

-Hakke Hasangeki - rugio el castaño.

Neji golpeo a la Kazahaya en el pecho con la palma de su mano y libero un intenso onda de Chakra blanco que causa un enorme daño al enemigo y mandandola volando por los aires.

Entonces todo se volvio negro y por un segundo Neji sintio que el mundo se le venía abajo.

.

.

Kirome corria atravez de los edificios en ruina de la aldea, los pasos fuertes de Kokoha se oían a unos metros lejos.

-Doryudutaiga no jutsu - grito Kokoha. Un rio de rocas aparecio frente a ellas impactandose contra una oleda de ANBU y Jounis que se acercaron a ellas.

Kirome retrocedio, desviando su paso a la derecha. No paso unos segundos cuando sintio a Kenta, correr junto a ella. El rubio la miro de reojo.

-Todos estan informados, esperan la señal - susurro.

Kirome no respondio.

-Doryuu Heki no jutsu - grito Kokoha. Un muro de piedra aparecio frente a Kirome, impiendo el ataque de Kunai.

-Este lugar esta lleno de ninjas, tenemos que seguir por otro - susurro Kokoha, llegando junto a ellos.

-No - murmuro Kirome -. Seguiremos por aqui.

Un cuerpo aparecio de la nada frente a ellos. Era un hombre de test morena, cuerpo robustoy curpulento, no muy alto, cabellera negra corta, y ojos levemente rasgados, de los cuales se veía el Rinnegan.

Kokoha parpadeo al ver el primer cuerpo de Kirome invocado en la noche.

-Esto nos ayudara - susurro la peli-rosa.

Kenta y Kokoha miraron a la peli-rosa, notando como sus orbes zafiros se pocaban en un parpadeo.

-Shinra Tensei - susurro el cuerpo levantando ambas palamas, su voz sono ronca e indiferente.

Todo a su paso, rocas, escombros e incluzo ninjas fueron repelados ante la potente fuerza invisible que emano directamente el cuerpo.

Entonces sin perder tiempo los tres Kazahayas empezarona correr.

.

.

Kiba rugio de dolor al momento que la palma del enemigo toco su estomago. El Inuzuka se irguio y cayo de rodillas. Akamaru que se encontraba lejos a unos metros ladro, pero su cuerpo seguia inmovil ante la fuerza ejercida por su captor que lo sostenía del cuello.

Retzu sonrio.

-Este ya esta marcado - susurro tajante.

Ren, el cual sostenía del cuello al perro, preciono su cuello hasta dejarlo inconciente.

-Vamonos.. hay más que marcar..

Y entonces desaparecieron en una rafaga de viento.

.

.

Tsunade toco el brazo frío de la peli-rosa, cerro sus ojos y trato de que el temor y la culpa no la invadieran de nuevo. Cuantas cosas había hecho en su vida y de las cuales se arrepentia, una de ellas era averle arrebatado la vida a su alumna, a Sakura.

-Todo fue por tu bien - susurro, sin embargo Sakura no podía oírla, su corazón estaba justo al borde de la muerte. Y dentro de ella, una bestía se hayana más viva que nunca.

Sin más que decir, Tsunade se encamino a la puerta, mientras era seguida por la mirada del Yamanaka.

Kirome detuvo su paso frente al gran campo de chakra que abarcaba todo el lugar. Kenya y Kokoha tomaron lugar en cada costado de ella. Un jadeo de cansancio salio dela boca de la Kazahaya.

Recorrio con la vista a cada uno de los ninjas que rodeaban el area. ANBU, Jounins y dos Chunin. Entonces cada uno de los ninjas empezaron a alertarse en cuanto la vieron. Pero en ningun momento desactivo el Rinnegan, no cuando vio los ojos perlados fulminarla y mirarla con determinación. No cuando sintio el chakra del Kyubi a unos metros de distancia, no cuando sintio el cuerpo ya casi sin vida de su hermana. No lo desactivo por que vio a Tsunade de pie en la entrada con el menton en alto. Ella sabía lo que se avecinaba.

* * *

**Hola a todos. ¿Me extrañaron? se que si :D**

**Aqui viene la continuación, la cúal eh dividido en tres partes :D**

**Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes los cuales me han apoyado en esta maravillosa historia :) enserio trato de esforzarme y hacerlo mejor y muy bien :D**

**Enserio muchisimas gracias. :)**


End file.
